


Pretty Death Why do You Bow?

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Arrogance, Assisted Suicide, Attempted Seduction, Bad Decisions, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Brutality, Buried Alive, Burnplay, Choking, Class Differences, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Competition, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Cruelty, Darkness, Death, Death Rituals, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Diary/Journal, Discipline, Dominant Armitage Hux, Don't Judge, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drowning, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fear of Death, Feelings Realization, Forehead Touching, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Gentleness, Hallucinations, Heart Attacks, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Hidden Blades, Holding Hands, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Impulse Control, Kidnapping, Killing, Kissing in the Rain, Knifeplay, Lies, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Narcissism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not a Love Story, Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Partner Betrayal, Past Character Death, Patterns, Photography, Poisoning, Possession, Possessive Armitage Hux, Power Dynamics, Predator/Prey, Prison, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation Sex, Redemption, References to Addiction, References to Depression, Regret, Resentment, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scarification, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Serial Killers, Sexist Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Skinny Dipping, Sorry Not Sorry, Stabbing, Stalking, Strangulation, Strong Rey (Star Wars), Survivor Guilt, Therapy, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Armitage Hux, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violent Thoughts, Wedding Planning, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ——-****COMPLETE****———-***Reyux more than anything ***😈🥰He enters any room oozing class, shitting style, and the bitches swoon...They make it too easy for his gratification to be fed. Like moths to flame, always have... except her. She stepped in on another’s arm. But she will succumb... she will crack ...grant him the blooming crimson he thirsts for. He craves it, to make them kneel, beg, scream. Armitage cannot be denied his prey... they all breathe their last breath at his hand. So now he is ill prepared when his victim appears again... warm and very alive, taunting and beaming.Has he finally lost his mental capacity or is someone fucking with him for his depravity? Guilt or hallucinations?





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LBellicose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/gifts), [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts), [EnviousHera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/gifts), [AdriannaXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/gifts).



**_-I can’t understand how when the edges are rough and they cut you like the tiny slivers of glass...-_ **

Armitage Hux was accomplished. 

At 35 he was second to his father at Starkiller Technologies, their fingers in many cookie jars.

He refrained from idle hands, found most people a waste of his time. 

He partied, he fucked, he dominated in business, he killed whomever he wanted.

It made him chuckle, the disappearances and deaths were never connected over the years. His path varied, he fit no definition they came up with.

It was laughable.

Their theories of cruelty to animals... he would never! He adored nature... his dog. Obsession with setting fires? As if! Wasteful... unless he was burning a body. Bed wetting? Really? ... no. Violent, homicidal, sexual predator...well maybe.

As he continued thrusting into his father’s secretary Ashley, balls deep... hair wound in one hand as he periodically slapped her plump rear... he couldn’t help picturing her more helpless... terrified.

She already had her panties shoved in her mouth to keep her fucking quiet. 

Ashley was cute he supposed, 23 and skinny. Blonde... if you like that. He hated her voice... but he could tolerate her in spurts as needed if he buried his cock down her throat or stuffed something else in her mouth.

She always rushed to his office like a bitch in heat.

Pathetic... if Senior Hux didn’t enjoy her so much, Armitage would slit her wrists for her.

He finished.

Pulling out of her roughly, he adjusted and tidied himself.

Glaring at her trembling form, “get out.”

She scooted away awkwardly, fixing her skirt and blouse. Retrieving her panties from her mouth, she escaped his sight as fast as possible.

Armitage and his father shared this floor alone. But at this time of day, Brendol was golfing or visiting his favorite mistress. Ashley would return to her tasks, and leave him to his calls.

He had a late meeting with a client, but he decided after that he would call it a day.

His favored hunting ground would be wall to wall tonight. Friday fun ...

Full of drunk and lusting souls... losing the battle between morality and faith. Humanity at it’s finest.

No one noticed when someone slunk through shadows, sweat glistened skin in every direction. It was... overdue.

Sometimes he could pause for months. 

But tonight...

He could find just the right meal to satisfy his hunger.

He grinned to himself. Mmmmm...knife it is.


	2. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shifted into dark blue jeans and a deep grey dress shirt, leaving his auburn hair casual and loose. It made him look more welcoming... harmless. A splash of cologne, a wad of cash in his wallet. He stashed his thin blade. Tonight he’d take the Porsche... yes.

He knew how to blend ... but also how to be noticed when he wanted to be.

He always waited until after 11 if he hunted at the club. Finalizer wasn’t hopping and full to the gills until then on Friday or Saturday. 

He would just observe at first... decide if it would be a male or female tonight. Brunette... or redhead... shy or slutty...

The music throbbed throughout, bodies writhing and humping.

He downed a shot and ordered another. 

“Um... hi.” A small voice interrupted his solace.

He wiped off his annoyance turning to greet with flirtation. “Well hello my dear...Hux.” He offered his hand.

The tiny dark haired girl blushed deep pink. “Rose ... my um friends dared me. I ...like your um hair.”

He smirked... his hair? Really... “ thanks! Let me get you a drink...”

They chatted a bit over couple drinks before he coaxed her to dance. 

He’d have to play this carefully or abort... she came with a group.

Witnesses...

He held her slight hips grinding as they followed the fast beat. She was slurry and leaning back against him. Armitage tasted her throat making her whimper.

Her sister eventually stole her from him. 

He spotted her later wrapped around another young man, they were making out heavily in a booth. Getting closer, he overheard her sister joking about how making the boy jealous had worked.

That was a bit rude. Armitage broiled.

The sister had blocked him.

He noticed her leaving the others...

Hmmmm.

He followed.

She retreated farther into the club. Slid into a dark doorway.

Where was she...?

When he found her she was smoking, stealing a moment in a back storage room.

As she lit her cigarette and took a puff he inches up behind her.

Before she could react, he sprang.

Slamming her forehead into the wall, he pulled himself flush against her body. He relished in her dazed state... her confusion. “You will due in her place... manners are precious. You lack them.”

She tried to push away, only to feel his blade at her stomach. “ by all means... move... but it will only force the knife in.”

She sobbed.

He kissed along her neck, slow. Her fear was intoxicating. 

His other hand sought her breast then down to her thigh, seeking her heat.

He didn’t need a fuck... he did want her to think he did.

”be still...” he hummed in her ear.

Meticulously he cut away her skirt, stroking the knife up to slice at her top. 

She shook, quiet as a mouse. 

His hand found her throat, squeezing... he wanted this one limp. Once she blacked out and hung loose he laid her on the filthy floor.

She looked so peaceful. He could hear the club continue to throb beyond the door. Positive sweet Rose was still content with the jealous boy.

He suckled each nipple hard before cutting them off... setting them to the side before sliding his blade between her legs. Slow steady thrusts... his cock aching hard.

When she began to flutter from the pain, waking, he simply slit her open navel to chin.

The red really suited her complexion better than that skanky pink. He played a bit longer before wiping his knife with her ruined skirt. 

This room wasn’t far from one of the exits. He could slip out and head home.

This one wasn’t coming with him. She wasn’t who he’d wanted. 

She learned.

Armitage kissed her forehead. “Thanks my dear... you were a poor substitute but... don’t worry I’ll take proper care of your sister another night... I promise.”

In his shower, he observed how the blood swirled at his feet.

Rose will be a great addition to his garden. He just needs to wait until the right moment. When the dust settles...

She would be mourning.

Besides, he can tie himself over with Alicia a bit longer... she’s been marinating a few weeks now.

All the fight has disintegrated... maybe he will pop in on her Sunday after church with his father and his bitchy wife. 

He will definately be in a mood...

He can’t go into work Monday stressed...

Pulling on night pants, Armitage fell into bed. Licking his lips, recalling Rose’s sweet smile.

He let sleep take him.


	3. Planting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux stood over the smooth flat stones. He liked their exactness... each made to match the others. Each marked someone... the walking corpses he’d put out of their unknown misery. He really was a hero... saving them from the numbness of pointless lives. He smiled as he ran his hand over Rose’s... his latest addition, he’d waited months to tend to her. After Paige’s body was discovered, Rose was so distracted and distraught. He’d come to her when she returned home one morning, inhaling her scent as he snapped her neck... then proceeded to break her legs and arms to fit her in his bag. Laying her to rest amongst good company.

The farm had been his mother’s... no one used it.

He found himself here often... even when his victims were not ready yet. He liked the smells and the sounds. The quiet breeze, sweet air, and bright greens.

So different from the city and all it’s garbage... noise... selfish population.

He’s a hypocrite he knows...

He revolves around his own needs and wants like junkie shaking for a fix beneath his cool exterior...stone control.

He actually didn’t mind clearing the dust off these counters, making it always presentable. As if he could have guests...

He scoffed, amused at himself. He had a maid and butler at his penthouse. They kept it spotless. 

This small house was quaint.

He’d had it polished up and modernized, but the welcoming home feeling needed to remain. He didn’t need another steel and perfect place. These simple pleasures set his flickering darkness at ease.

Besides, it had delicious woods surrounding the property. Private and vast.

His garden of stone gave him serenity as he sat on the bench he installed. He kept the plain weeds away, but allowed wildflowers to expand. It could be therapeutic.

The barn served it’s purpose. Various larger, harsh tools available.

The dank basement provided a world of possibilities once he made it soundproof.

It housed his cages and smaller, more intimate tools.

Yes... this was his. Only his.

His Senior long forgot Maryann, seemed ignorant to her family leaving this expanse to a young Armitage Hux at their death. Kind. He never really knew them or her, but... he knew her face, her look. Her smile. He had her eyes and lips.

He sighed. Tomorrow brought various meetings... dull drabble. But necessary.

The first meeting being with his father’s long time rival, Skywalker Inovations and he’d have the delightful interaction with the son... an arrogant pretty boy who thought the entire universe should bow to him. 

He was beautifully infuriating... and Hux’s hands were tied. He couldn’t touch him the way he itched to.

Thank god for business trips...

It would be time to end Alicia’s stay soon. He’d waited ... impressed by her durability and stubborn will to keep breathing.

He rarely kept a pet, but he adored her wide eyed stare. The way she cowered so severely. Reducing her from relentless power driven cunt to sniffling retch had brought him to orgasm many times. 

Perhaps next week...

He scanned his collection a last time before raising to leave.

27 stones ... 27 guests. Imagine if he’d brought them all home... there’d be no room. He smirked. So popular! 

Kicking up rocks as he flew down the long driveway back to the road. He got out after a mile and locked his gate.

”goodbye my friends...” he muttered.


	4. Smug bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywalker Innovations was their biggest competition, but also Senior’s longest friends. Their sons however despised each other.

Smug bastard always sits across from him looking so inconvenienced to be present. 

Benjamin Solo was a few years shy of Armitage, but vastly less mature.

They crossed social paths often. 

Senior knew Ben’s grandfather, then continued doing business with his son and daughter, Luke and Leia. 

Ben was 32, always peacocking around. Temperamental and inarticulate. They’d attended the same private school, both pursued similar colleges. 

Armitage however ruled every conference room he stepped into. He commanded attention. They feared and respected him like a well managed army.

He affectionately referred to his office drones and factory personnel as his troopers.

“Coffee or tea Mr. Hux? ... Mr. Solo?” Megan inquired.

Light snacks were placed at the center of the table.

Leia was in deep discussion with Brendol across the room.

”maybe just a taste of you honey.” Ben teased.

Megan flared maroon.

Armitage sneered, “ Miss Ensy is not on the menu unfortunately, Thankyou Megan my dear... two coffees with sugars and milk to the side please. Thankyou.”

When she quickly scooted away to set out other orders Ben snickered, “ how far up your ass is that damn stick Hux ? I was just being friendly.”

”I’m sure, but as usual your friendly is disrespectful to my employees ...does your mother allow such sexual harassment at Skywalker Innovations?” Hux declared annoyed.

Ben grinned, “ always the charmer... I meant no disrespect, I’m actually a spoken for man for once... you’ll meet her at the gala next week.”

Hux had a quandary, who would make the notorious whore settle down ?

Hux hadn’t decided who would escort him to the gala yet.

Perhaps Natasha...long legged and studious.

Or Caroline... soft spoken and sweet.

Phasma was fierce and talked shit about everyone, she was just below him on the totem pole... she made a night interesting. Besides she could suck a cock like a pro. Especially if he returned the favor...

Tiffany would do in s pinch... a true chameleon who could become whatever her date needed.

”it will be a pleasure I’m sure, but why she bothers with you... I may have to pity the girl.” Hux taunted.

”prick...” Ben muttered, looking furious.

Brendol called the room to order to begin. Saying his portion then giving the floor to Leia.

Luke added financial projections.

Hux glared over his coffee, Ben appeared bored and indignate.

They expected him to run their family business next? Pathetic.

Armitage could officially take over for his father now... he already handled every detail anyway.

He regularly envisioned how Ben would look sprawled at his feet begging for mercy.... cutting that smartass tongue from his lovely mouth... 

Rope would tighten nicely over those broad muscles, changing his pale skin to a seductive purple.

Anything to shut him up... to make him writhe in his grip, at the point of his knives.

He licked his lips, burying him alive would be quite entertaining.

Ben’s insides would be delightful on the outside. Perhaps skinning ... yes... jaw stuffed with a large ball gag.

”Thankyou all for your input, ...Armitage schedule a follow up with Megan tomorrow for the release date of this joint line.” Brendol directed. 

Hux nodded, “ I’ll see to it father.”

”Now, make sure all you attend my gala next week. We’re raising money for a good cause and always networking... I invited everyone who matters.” Leia stated gleefully.

Hux did feel accomplished here. This world could be draining, but it fueled his other activities... so...

Besides, he enjoyed the travel and resources at his disposal. 

He sighed, hours later he was back in his office attacking his emails before going to see his therapist.

Ashley gently knocked, “ Mr. Hux... the files you requested.” She set the stack on the corner of his desk.

”Thankyou Ashley.” He replied.

”anything else Sir?” She asked nervously.

Hux grinned, “perhaps another time, I have to attend to this before I leave for today. I have an appointment.”

She looked relieved. “ enjoy your afternoon Sir.”

He chuckled bit himself. He really had the girl wound up. Always on her toes. 


	5. Steering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His office was rather homey, set up at his house. Hux appreciated Mr River, Malcolm was necessary and easy to steer.

_“Please... I am sorry...” Alicia mumbled. “I’ve been good... I took it... all of it... I’ve been here for months...”_

_Hux looked over her features._

_Desperate._

_She wasn’t wrong... has complied quite well after initially fighting at every turn._

_He’s kept her alive, he could set her free at this point. “ you’ve escaped a mundane stumbling life through me Alicia. You even act grateful when I visit. You may have earned your freedom.”_

_She smiled weakly, her skin bruised and scarred. So sickly pale._

_She’d admitted being frozen by darkness. So he had relished in locking her in boxes for hours and days at a time surrounded by the blackened basement as well._

_Phobias were a serious mental issue. He had cured her of the affliction._

_He liked seeing how much she could take in her ass, using various toys and household items. She’d impressed him, splendid endurance and pain threshold._

_”Free?” She asked._

_”Yes... I will. You’ve made a pretty chasm to liquidate my aggression. After we play I’ll let you go... no spilling my secrets ...” Hux replied with a kind tone._

_She got up to her knees. “ how... how do you need me sir?”_

_Hux guided her to the far corner. “ bend over the water.”_

_The bathtub was full. Clear and inviting._

_Alicia bent, hands holding tight to the edge._

_He used the lube generously, guiding the largest toy yet into her ass. Once inserted he turned on the vibration. “Be very still...”_

_She knew better..._

_He lit a cigarette. Cancer sticks...she used to love them. She wouldn’t want another one again. She swore._

_”no screaming Alicia.” He directed. He dug the cigarette into her back._

_He complained about Ben Solo as he kept lighting and putting out another and another._

_She was trembling, but kept silent._

_”you’re decorated so well...” He joked._

_He yanked at the imbedded toy. Shoving farther in... then pulling it out. Slowly then faster and faster. “ you going to come ?”_

_She shook until finally shouting out as her body gave up the fight._

_He took the toy out._

_“Am I taking a bath before I leave? Is there clothes for me?” She prodded._

_He nodded. Setting a set of clothes on the nearby counter. Next to them was a smooth flat stone._

_”This is for my garden. Isn’t it lovely ?” He inquired as he helped her into the tub. “Temperature ok? Feel nice?”_

_”yes... Thankyou. Um, yes the stone is pretty. You have a rock garden? “ she asked._

_”I do, 27 so far... adding this one. I’ve waited an age to do so.” He continued._

_She leaned back._

_“It’s for you my dear... to leave your mark amongst the others finally.” He hardened at the way her eyes widened. Something was wrong._

_Before she could react he pushed her under. Beneath the surface he noticed the hysteria hit her... thrashing and bubbles._

_But just as quickly, it ceased. Her gaze blank._

_” Yes well, you are free...” Hux went out to his garden to prepare her place._

_Once dried, he set her to rest._

_Covering her with good soil._

_Patting it flat and arranging her stone perfectly._

_“ you all be nice, no rudeness. We’re all friends here.” Hux mocked._

_28._

_He took a quick shower after tidying the basement._

_He wouldn’t keep another girl for a while, it really required too much time and energy... he was a busy man after all._

_At his penthouse he fell into bed nude. He wanted the air on his skin._

”Malcolm, How has your week been?” Hux greeted.

The dark haired man flinched, “um quite well Mr. Hux. Yours? Shall we start?”

Hux knew he unnerved the poor chap. The 49 year old was a sad, divorced, but devoted shrink a dink.

Hux thinks he shows merit. Punctual and always patient, professional but didn’t live to judge his guests. “I cleaned house a bit this week and managed to not stab Solo in the head during a meeting just today.”

”that’s ... great. Are you still struggling with your ...impulses? We can dissect what triggered you this time.” Malcolm offered.

Hux chuckled, “oh doctor, I’m no delicate flower... my mind is not fractured... nothing triggers me. I just want what I want. I find vitality and joy in adding to my garden. I cure the world of those who don’t recognize they’re already dead inside.”

Malcolm could never decide if Armitage was sincere... if he really was hurting people... killing them. He originally thought it was all metaphorical. 

A way to handle stress and anger. Hux paid him well. 

Now... after noticing similarities in the news occasionally...of strange disappearances or murders in the city... surrounding cities? He wasn’t so sure.

He thinks Hux might be a psychopath... a sociopath?

Hux talks at him... gets his feedback, but the poor doctor doesn’t understand the purpose.

He’s too petrified and fascinated to turn him in to anyone. If he really was a serial killer hiding so well... it would make a fabulous book! 

He could... kill him!

He has his theories, but Armitage wasn’t abused beyond a firm father. Discipline wasn’t overboard in Hux’s opinion. He was a self proclaimed shit as a boy...

He stated he was a lover of animals and never wet the bed... he spoke affectionately about his mother.

He had slight antisocial tendencies, but he was a public figure. Always surrounded.

Now, he rarely mentioned regret... for anything. Substantial relationships with women or men were not a drive he seemed to care about.

Could he love... anyone? Iffy? 

He seemed to have strong bonds with a few.

He was narcissistic, dominant, and predatory.

His demeanor could be problematic if pushed too far, violent temper. 

Obviously prone to homicide if any of his spurting stories were true.

He was a genius in his work life. 

Malcolm was unsure what he gained from these sessions.

”the gala will be droll... Solo will be there. Father wants us to bond more... since we’re both the future. Ridiculous. I can’t even butcher the idiot... though I’ve pictured it so many ways...” Hux wickedly smirked.

Hux found these sessions illuminating, it proved he could say anything and the man just absorbed it disbelieving. 

If he ever seemed a threat, the good doctor would just hang himself or eat a bullet anyway.

No proof, he didn’t know where the garden was.

Psychoanalysis at it’s finest.

The poke and prod of needling like questions.

Hux found him entertaining.

It was enticing to taunt the man.

Now to choose an escort...


	6. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a wolf slipping easily through a mass of sheep... not a person in this vast room waltzing around that he felt wouldn’t look much improved by blood. He smirked, they never saw him coming did they...

Hux sipped his scotch, delighted. 

Not.

These... events were dreadfully boring. The guest list barely different... there is always some charity they clamor for seeking recognition. That they are important... valid. Vying for his dollar...

To him ...none were. 

His father introduced him to who he demanded Armitage speak to. His step mother pointed various society broads out in hopes he’d settle and marry.

All the same image ...only scattered by shades of fake hair... fake tit sizes, and name brand gowns...

Hux sulked.

He spotted one that might have a nice set of lungs. Shapely, firm ass.

Mmmmmm... he wondered how loud her scream could get. Could it reach the rafters? Pierce glass? 

The deep auburn hair was a statement to be sure... her eye noticed his examination. With a sly smile she swayed her hips toward him.

He felt ready to maneuver her out as quickly as possible... but then...

”really...? You’re going for that?” The small voice critical and stern.

Hux turned, “ you don’t approve of her then? Why do you have any opinion to share on the matter little miss?”

Her face twisted in annoyance. “ well this little miss recognizes a shark hunting blood in the water... that sour cunt will eat you alive and spit out your bones. She did it to a friend of mine.” She moved away, to ignore him.

Red approached.”I saw you looking my way Mr. Hux, did you want to find a quiet place to chat... or perhaps simply leave the withering company behind for the evening? ...Elaine.”

He took her outstretched hand, “Armitage as you apparently already know... I considered it yes.”

She giggled, running her other hand down his chest. “ only considering? I can guarantee a much more entertaining evening...”

He felt like rolling his eyes, very brave and lacking subtle charms it seems... “I believe I’ve changed my mind...”

She glared, polished makeup doing her features no favors, only pointing out surgical alterations. “Asshole...”

With that, Elaine freed Hux from her disgusting presence.

“Thankyou for the warning... might I inquire the name of the lovely damsel who so elegantly swooped in to save me” Hux flirted, whispering in the girl’s ear who’d warned him.

”Rey... “ she replied, then swiftly turned back to the bar.

He chuckled, “ am I so repulsive that you’d cut me off so quick from intelligent conversation ?”

Rey blushed.

He approved.

Her skin was natural, just a dusting of powder and mascara, lipgloss... adorable freckles and petallike lips.

Her perfume was some light angelic spell washing over him.

Oh and her sass, just that touch had switched his focus so easily.

”it’s nice to meet you, Armitage was it?” He nodded. “Yes... well, I am just separated from my date, um boyfriend... so...” 

Hux glided ever closer, “ but the gentleman has abandoned you for other pursuits... therefore forfeiting your time at the moment. What do you do Rey?”

She stood her ground and inches away a hair, “ he has business to deal with tonight, I support what he works hard on. I’m not a helpless waif who needs a big strong man to guard her like property in public. I’m my own person. I...take care of the elderly, one at the moment. She’s amazing.”

Hux couldn’t contain this thrill deep inside his chest, feisty. Someone like her would not bow easily...wouldn’t scream or beg... she would look death in the face and declare war! “I would never accuse you as helpless, perhaps lonely here among these... types. Your job means you have a heart and humanity that most of these present lack. I meant no insult.”

She relaxed, “ sorry, I haven’t had great impressions made tonight, everyone is so... I bought this or went here with this person... blah blah blah... my dress costs $50,000... Sad. My dress was $30, it looks fine.”

He glanced head to toe, evaluating. “ yes, it does.”

She tilted her head, “you are used to women fawning... don’t expect shit from me.”

Her rebuttals only made her more appealing.

Hux was about to add something truly saucy when Ben Solo arrived breathing Hux’s air without permission.

Ben placed a light kiss to Rey’s cheek, “ Ah Hux... so you’ve met my Rey! Isn’t she sweet?”

Hux felt like his balls were being crushed. “He’s your very busy boyfriend?”

She smiled so wide it showed her dimples. “Yeah, Ben’s company is a pretty big deal.His mother hosted this event, it’s a privilege to be invited.”

Ben gazed at Rey like she hung the moon a solid moment before he patted her ass. It made her squeak.

”Ben!” Rey cried.

He only chuckled. “ Hux here knows that dear, he’s actually my competitor. Starkiller Technologies is our biggest rival. But don’t mention it that way to my mother, she adores old Brendol. I’ve mentioned him... on occasion.”

Hux was seething. This little shit !

Patronizing... 

Fuck ! Hux would sell his soul ... for Ben alone,... in a far off room, with just him... a chainsaw? No. ...a pair of pliers and a torch? ... perhaps a dull spoon!

”oh yes, that’s who this is. Interesting, Armitage... Ben speaks highly of your joint venture coming up, says you’ve designed something truly brilliant to twine with his idea. Congrats.”

”that’s gracious of Ben... and Thankyou Rey.” Hux replied.

Silently screaming profanities at Ben in his head.

Imagining the crunching if he was running Ben over with his car... over and over...

”well then, I’ll leave you to your pleasant evening.” Hux needed space... now.

Rey gave him a shy smile, “you too Armitage.”

Ben tugged her away, seeking out his mother and Uncle across the room.

Hux’s observance followed them all night. He should have brought a date... 

The charity chosen received record donations, speeches ran together.

Hux left feeling robbed. He noticed a caterer smoking outside.

Tall, slim, ... 20? ... no 21?

The boy had shaggy hair but luscious lips. Appealing.

”got a light?” Hux prodded.

The boy went to give him a light only to get yanked around the corner to a darker area, Hux shoved him hard against the wall and took that mouth for all it was worth.

Gasping when they parted, the boy looked shocked and unsure. “ I ...I’m not...” But was quickly overwhelmed and receptive.

Hux licked along his jaw and neck, his hand rubbing the boy’s growing erection diligently. “You are tonight...” He growled in his ear.

The boy moaned as Hux made quick work of his pants, “yes....oh god yes...” Hux swiftly turning him around. 

Dropping to his knees, Hux delved into the boy deeply. Tongue turning the boy to jello, only to be followed by spit slicked fingers.

”oh ... god... fuck...” the boy’s voice raspy and lost.

He ground back into Hux’s fingers as the man kissed and bit his neck. “ not so bad ... is it...?” He said seductively.

”Please... I... go ahead... fuck! Yeah... just...” He was panting now.

Hux thought of Rey, how her cheap little dress hugged her slight figure... those dimples... her firey tone...

Hux finally put the boy out of his misery, fucking him within an inch of his life.

So rough and fast, picturing impaling Rey while strangling that delicate neck with a silk. This boy would possibly be questioning a lot about himself after this ride... Hux had a magic cock...

When the boy came with a desperate grunt and Hux followed, Hux whispered. “Thanks for the light...”

Hux yanked his own pants back in place, and left for home without another word.

Leaving the boy to collect himself.

He vaguely heard the boy mutter a weak, “no problem man...” breathless.

Hux couldn’t believe Rey had been Ben’s date... her boyfriend.

The image would haunt him now. She’d rebuffed him. Seemed unaffected by his normal weapons. 

She would make a delectable addition to his garden... 

Such a prize...

And Ben would feel the loss... perhaps weep?


	7. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage was a fickle mistress ... Hux lusting after her with a passion yet ...pushed her away when it suited him. Her company wasn’t always helpful in his business dealings... or around certain acquaintances. But ah was she very invited when he felt the call to someone special or when he just couldn’t end a being he desperately needed to crush. So he would vent her out through other activities... with other girls or men whichever suited.

Hux slammed again again and again, the ax turning flesh to mush. 

It wasn’t neat or responsible, but not everything was.

He’s settled for Ben’s substitute... Rey’s poor lookalike... 

Very poor imitation.

His trip had been going well, finalized and signed documents. Permits approved. Senior Hux was overjoyed and currently celebrating with the lovely Bazine as his usual... his wife happy to be free of his presence. 

That was until Ben broached him for input.

He’d relentlessly bugged him about what he thought of Rey... wasn’t she sweet? ...wasn’t she pretty? ...perfect arm candy?

Ben preening about how his parents already adored her and he was plotting perhaps a fall wedding. 

Hux had been polite yet raging, Rey was not suited for that... to be another empty harpy flopping about on her rich husbands arm... expected to be seen not heard.

Hux had inquired about Ben’s many heartbroken fluzies who would miss his attention... only for his offensive comrade to reply in his typical crassness.

Why would they miss him... he’d be married, not dead? Rey wouldn’t meet every need... she was too regular for that. He’d mold her how she needed to be, make her stay home with their children. He would continue as he always has...

Hux knew that creature was worth more... more than to be minimized into a stepford wife...empty head and blank eyes. Neglected and forever lied to...

She was unique, and belonged in his garden... not spending a pathetic existence being subjected to Solo.

New York held superior options for hunting.

He got pleasantly buzzed in casual clothes amongst crowds of youth. College club scenes were always filled with vanity to prune. 

It took a few hours to stumble across a girl with similar hair tint, close enough hips, perhaps thinner lips. Skin could be tanner... voice was not what he wanted ...

The warehouse was practically collapsed, it appeared unused for years.

She’d cried and begged as he’d hoped. Offered sex to be let go...

That was unnecessary.

Hux had picked a small ax earlier in the day when he’d stepped out for lunch, the man eyeing him. Probably wondering what this $4,000 suited prick would need it for.

He scooped the mess up into a bag, placing the bag into a larger cooler. 

He would burn the sludge when he got home. He felt liberated. 


	8. Wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He abstained... months... he just couldn’t rise to the occasion. He wanted her... craved her... his dreams and daylight yearning plagued.

It wasn’t true impotence... his cock seemed like stone. 

He just didn’t want them... when the harlots hovered...

The dashing gents...

No... not enough.

It did him no favors that she was within reach, but untouchable... ever present on Solo’s arm at office functions... family events. 

The woman she cared for, as it turned out, was Ben’s aging grandmother and had not been quite right since Anakin passed. 

She seemed subdued though. Shining star slowly dimming in the chaos she’d been thrust into... especially once the wedding was announced. 

Their engagement forced her further into a spotlight Rey did not welcome.

Ben dragged her to every big opening... fancy restaurant...

He peacocked around like she was an accessory. It sickened Hux. 

Hux had even kept his distance from Ashley, she had been shocked. She’d walked on eggshells daily. Eventually realizing he really wasn’t interested anymore and started smiling at him and not acting frazzled all the time.

He’d been absent from Finalizer and all his usual haunts...

He hadn’t even visited his garden...

What the hell ?!

What was wrong with him?

”son, I need you to accompany me at the club. I’m meeting Reginald and Luke.” Senior Hux directed.

Armitage groaned.

The club was a farce... full of entitled dipshits and ...their grandfathers... fathers... uncles... their sons... brothers... 

Rooms full of dicks... shallow ...fucking skinbags...

Plotting their takeovers and chuckling about juggling mistresses... counting their millions...

Armitage internally cannonballed into a fucking hurricane... there perched ahead of him and Senior Hux ...was his kryptonite. Not just Reginald Snoke and Luke Skywalker ...

Fuck!

“Han ! Always an experience ! Reginald ! An honor !” Brendol crowed.

”Brendol ! Armitage !” They all shook hands before the Hux’s joined them with matching glasses of expensive shit.

Shit... definitely overpriced shit.

Well... may as well be... for the nothing than graced his tongue. Tasteless. Too fucking distracted staring down raven locks... bulging muscles...what did Rey see in that pompous asshole.

”so when is the wedding Ben? I know Leia has already paid deposits at two venues she prefers for young Rey to choose from... and Padme offered her dress....” Brendol prodded. 

Ben straightening, smirked, “Rey hasn’t... decided. She’s been overwhelmed the last month especially. The plans... and she doesn’t really have anybody except a couple heathen friends, so a Leia Skywalker Organa-Solo wedding has her nervous. Plus the media circus...”

”why not simply elope? For her benefit?” Armitage felt like it wasn’t him that even spoke the words.

Ben cocked his head, “ she’s marrying Ben Solo... not Joe Smoe... she needs to understand there are expectations. The show is required.”

Han downed his whiskey and croaked, “ I jumped on board... but it hasn’t always been a fun ride son. It’s hard to thrust an every day chap or gal into this never ending spotlight. It’s difficult... I still have moments of doubt. You need to be patient, listen to her needs... if you love her.” Luke laughed. Keeping his opinion to himself.

Reginald scoffed, “ love... patience...? Really Solo don’t put ideas into the boy’s head! She’s going to be a socialite wife not a person. It’s different for her.”

”Reginald Snoke you cold hearted bastard! Damn... !” Brendol cackled.

Armitage growled internally.

These fucking people !

Ben only laughed. Amused.

They enjoyed cigars, continuing the prattle that Armitage couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to... once they pursued other topics beyond Rey and the wedding his mind had wandered.

He couldn’t even muster fake interest.

He would be forced into attending... that he knew.

And a bachelor party... probably be a groomsman... 

Duty and all that.

He found himself staring at silk scarves, satin... lace... $800... $500... all the top brands... Rey’s skin glowing as she lost breath... as he stole it from her...

Online... his sorry ass has ripped bodies apart and he’s shopping online like a fucking coward. Like a lovesick puppy...

He bought 40...varied styles and colors... every single one he thought she’d like or he felt suited her skin ... those hazel pools...

He had them shipped anonymously... having found out everything he could from his... source for such things.

Paid not ask questions ...always getting results.

She might even think Ben purchased them... definitely not Armitage Hux Who she’s barely spoken to in passing.

He would go to a bar... a shithole... he needed to.

His ... dry spell needed rectification.

This weekend. He would find a suitable prey. Just until he could get to her... her stone waited... her place. 

Then he’d have solace... 


	9. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d told himself no... over and over no...

It was too easy to spy... follow and lurk. Overtaken by curiosity.

Rey had a pool behind her quaint home. Where she lived, it really was only her job that had put her on Ben Solo’s radar.

He knew when his gift would arrive... saw her confused face. But the delight as she opened it... laying each out on her dining room table like they were precious.

The joy she held made his heart quicken.

She was a girl who appreciated.

She had friends over a few times as he watched. They ate, laughed, played ridiculous games no grown person should play... 

Ben visited... but he never stayed all night.

No family...

She fed a stray cat that lingered around. 

She liked to sit on her back porch and stare up at the stars.

She danced around her house singing when she swept and dusted. 

Her favorite way to sleep was in a T-shirt and panties.

Half the time she fell asleep on her couch when she was alone. When her friends stayed, they all slept in her room like kids.

Hux was prepared this time, drug in hand ready to catch her off guard when she fed the cat. He knew where Solo was... occupied.

He was about to...

Wait...

What...?

Rey paused to pour food in the bowl, set the little cup down on the window sill, then stepped her bare feet toward her pool.

The moon was bright overhead.

Hux stayed still.

He watched as she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath.

Reaching for the hem, she pulled off her night shirt...sliding her panties down.

Hux was... stunned.

Rey dove in. She hummed something as she swam. 

All he could do was observe. Feeling like an intruder. A trespasser.

He was.

But he couldn’t stay on plan... and he couldn’t leave...

He could only see...

She appeared so relaxed...

Has he ever?

Even after a good fuck... a perfect kill?

She swam until well past midnight, he would pay for this trip at work in the morning... he needed to be there so damn early tomorrow. 

He saw a gentle smile reach her face as she got out, drying off a bit before wrapping a towel around herself to go in.

Whatever had been twisting in her appeared to be silent now.

He pocketed the syringe.

He waited until her bedroom light went out. Her house still.

Not tonight.


	10. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Rey! He’s a fucking douche!” Trina stated, trying to comfort Rey. “You did nothing wrong... all he did was prove he is not worth wasting tears on... forget him. Money didn’t grace him with class, he’s a entitled prick!” Rey sniffled, letting her friend guide her to throw away the ice cream tub and take a shower. She knew it was over... even if Ben Solo didn’t.

_Ben knocked, greeted by a stunning pair of legs... tits ... wearing the red lace he’d sent her._

_She wasted no time shoving him against the door once he was inside. Kissing him hard. His hands in her hair, grabbing her ass._

_Growning, “mmmmm you look fucking phenomenal in red Baz... you get what I wanted you to?”_

_She nodded. Mischievous smile growing. “of course, you know I take care of you B- Kylo... she’s waiting in there.” She pointed down the hall. “ I tied her myself, spread and starving for it... she’s never been whipped or flogged but she wants it.”_

_He gave her a dangerous gleam, “ strap on too?”_

_Bazine rubbed his clothed cock, “ yes...she’s open to whatever Kylo Ren desires... I ate her out thoroughly until she screamed when you were just down the road. We can both fuck her whenever you’re satisfied and finished punishing her.”_

_He smacked her ass, grabbed a palmful of breast, “that’s my good whore, you really will stoop to every degraded thing I ask for huh?” he chuckled licking her neck, “I can taste her on your tongue!”_

_She smirked, “ where’s your little wife to be? Pining?”_

_Ben scoffed, “ probably ...she’s at her house I know. I’m ready for this damn wedding to be done so I unlock the rest of my inheritance. She’s fun, but too... sweet. I’d scare her... with this.”_

_Bazine led him to her bedroom, “ Ben you remember my baby sister Lanai... she’s had one pathetic boyfriend and literally only done missionary with him twice... ridiculous.” She stepped closer to her trembling sister._

_Bazine ran her hand through Lanai’s hair._

_Ben grinned, “ how old again? Fuck I have been thirsty to taste her.”_

_”freshly 18... not a virgin but hell, she’s practically virginal... you can pop her anal cherry and fuck her mouth.” Bazine said coldly._

_Lanai whimpered. “ Baz... I don’t know...”_

_Bazine knelt and licked at his sister again for his benefit. “Hush sis... give him what he and I want. We’ll take care of you... make you scream... respect your fucking elders !”_

_Ben chuckled. “I’m going to ruin you sweetheart... and you’ll be begging for more...” He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Open.”_

_Ben shed his clothes and talked Lanai through sucking him down while Bazine kept devouring her cunt. She was thrashing in her soft ropes. Helpless._

_He made her gag when he really started fucking her mouth. Her tears didn’t slow him. He glanced down toward Bazine. “Use your fingers then that dildo over there...”_

_He loved this... Rey was too sweet for it._

_You didn’t do this with a wife._

_He grabbed his phone and snapped pictures of Lanai choking on his cock... Bazine going down on her... as she fucked her with the dildo._

_They made her cum twice. He shot his on her face. She looked horrified._

_Over the next few hours they drank, and teased. He used his favorite whip when they flipped her to her stomach, he adjusted her bindings. He let Bazine flog her, just hard enough. Poor thing panting close to passing out..._

_Bazine left her bound while Ben ripped her lace away, bending her over to take her hard and fast in full view. “Such a good whore... selling your own sister’s soul and cunt to me because you need my cock so bad! “_

_He loved the look Lanai had on her young face while listening... watching. Bazine liked his cruel side._

_Brendol was always sweet and giving to his young mistress... but what she liked was a good rough fuck... to be degraded... choked._

_Ben made her scream._

_He yanked her away and smacked her across the cheek. “I let you cum... don’t be greedy you bitch!”_

_Bazine glared, but when Ben licked and used his fingers to prepare her sisters’s ass she snapped pictures... more once he was balls deep inside._

_Lanai moaned and cried out as he set a brutal pace._

_He moved away. Stood. “you ready for some double play little Netal ? I for one am very ready to stake you on my cock and fuck you with your sister’s strap on in your other hungry hole. Glorious...”_

_He’d done this before with Bazine, but never someone close to them... when he noticed Lanai recently at a function he had to have her... corrupt completely._

_Bazine used the girl’s heartbreak over the boyfriend she lost to warm her up. Though until she was truly immobile, she wasn’t informed how her older sister intended to help her forget._

_High on adrenaline she succumbed to their whims... the alcohol helping temper her fear._

_When they were both deep in her cunt and ass they weren’t gentle. Bazine getting off on Ben using her sister like a common hooker. Him snapping more pictures with his phone. He wanted to glance later before he fucked Rey._

_He had a versatile collection in his phone... of others... Bazine liked looking at them. Same with the videos._

_It was fucked up ...but so was Bazine and Ben._

_Bazine was always jealous of her innocent sis, when he came and dressed to leave she felt pure satisfaction._

_Looking down at her crying sister, sweaty and covered in theirs juices ... so overwrought, she felt victorious._

_Ben kissed her deeply at her door. “Treat the whiny bitch to a spa day on me tomorrow. I’ll want her again in the future...make it clear. I’ve got to get to Rey’s... I’m already late.”_

_Rey had been somewhat furious when he arrived so late, missing dinner._

_“You could have called... you’ve done this a lot lately.” Rey accused._

_Ben had stopped to shower and change before coming. Armed with flowers. “ couldn’t be helped sweetheart, they really rode me hard at that meeting... went way over. I’m so sorry”_

_He kissed her cheek and ate the food she reheated._

_Sex was quick tonight, he fucked her from behind rather roughly. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it... it was so blank. Like his mind was elsewhere._

_A vibration woke her. Rey glanced around, noticed Ben’s phone lit up._

_She cautiously picked it up after moving to his side of her bed. He didn’t normally stay the night..._

_Rey gasped. The messege made her heart ache._

**Tonight was fucking crazy... Lanai is all yours anytime you want her again, I had a good chat with her after you left. Next time I pound her pussy while you’re in her ass though. You selfish asshole. Lol😉** **Don’t forget I want those pictures too... she’s my fucking sister Kylo!**

**-yours, Baz**

_Rey felt so sick. Venturing further she found the pictures... more than theirs... and video after video... so many girls! They were random places it looked like. His office too... his apartment... Some really crazy shit. Not what they did together... he had videos and pictures of his friends with people. Of him fucking girls with other men..._

_”Jesus!” Rey dropped his phone._

_She wiped her eyes. Shoved him. “ get out Ben ! You sick fucker! You lying fucking asshole!”_

_Her screaming and fists startling him. “Rey, ...I ...”_

_”no! You get out now! Right now! Take your god damn ring! Get out! Go back to those sisters or whoever! I don’t give a flying fuck! Don’t call me ever again! You can tell your mother it’s off!” Rey shoved his clothes at him... his shoes, and shoved him down the hall and out the door._

_Ben stood for a shocked second naked with his wadded clothes._

_He left. Knowing Rey had seen what he had._

_In his car he text Bazine, that he’d stayed at Rey’s and her damn messege had fucked everything up._

_Bazine apologized, but offered for him to just come back over._

_He decided against it._

_Headed to his apartment._

Rey downed another shot, her mascara really looked like shit now. Trina was dancing with a hot blonde.

She couldn’t feel her damn feet. 

She despised Ben Solo ... manwhore.

How had she missed it?

Why had he bothered trying to marry her?

She had been to Finalizer before, but it’d been awhile. Trina dragged her.

The week had sucked. She put in notice of resignation with Nana Padme, ignored the gazillion texts and calls from Ben... his mother... 

He sent flowers and gifts to her house, she sent them back.

She didn’t notice around 1 a.m. that Armitage was watching her.

He’d noticed her at 11 when he arrived, annoyed because he assumed Ben was with her. But then he saw her with just her friend, saw her cry... a lot... and drink a lot... 

He knew Solo had finally fucked it up. Shown his true colors...possiblely gotten caught cheating?

He approached her carefully a bit after 1, “so how do you need him to die? Shall I simply slit his throat or feed him to wild boars? Which would end the tears and bring that smile back?”

She half laughed, “I don’t know...”

He grinned, ordered her water and let her talk.

Rey herself had no idea why she did... word vomit...

But they did, just talk, until the club closed. He gave her a ride home. Walked her to her door and left like a gentleman.

Rey passed out after shedding her clothes. Her mind swirling.


	11. Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage felt... cool and collected. He strolled into the office on cloud nine.

Rumors were flying ...why was the highly sought after Ben Solo dumped by a nobody?

The media loves the gossip wheel...

Armitage found he could care less, Ben was a dick and deserved far worse than to be humiliated. 

The deal was done, Senior was pleased. 

His office was quiet, he gazed out at the city below.

A few hours later...

”Sir?” Ashley chimed. “Your father wanted me to let you know he isn’t coming in today. And... you have a visitor.”

Hux scowled. 

Unwanted guests... irked him... routines and schedules were what he lived by in this part of his life.

”who Ashley? There’s nothing on my agenda until 2 this afternoon?” Hux inquired.

She smiled, “Rey ...and she brought you a muffin.”

The woman looked so excited for him.

Hux pondered why. “ show her in please.”

She was here. To seek him out.

Rey came in, setting a large muffin and coffee on his desk. “Hey... a little Thankyou.”

Hux was amused. “ this is a surprise...”

Rey took a seat, “well I’m jobless at the moment so I had time... and you did listen to my slobbering drunk whining about your nemesis. Plus you made sure I got home safe too. I appreciated it the other night...”

”it was no inconvenience at all my dear. I thrive on a bit of Ben Solo trash talk. The real question is how are you? Reporters clambering for an interview... you don’t wear the shroud of a broken woman today?” Hux teased.

She blushed, “ actually, I feel really great. I’ve avoided the circus and for the first time months I feel comfortable in my own skin. Ben made me feel... smothered by his... expectations.”

”well... seeing as you provided this fiber rich snack, how about I treat you to dinner tonight?” Hux invited, he would pursue with a delicate hand. 

Rey giggled, “only if it’s pizza and not pretty inedible food!”

He nodded, “sounds blissfully normal.” 

She was wearing one of the scarves, light blue lace. His gift...

”that shade suits you, where did you get that lovely scarf?” He poked.

She never could get adjusted to compliments, Ben’s constant flattery had blinded her to his shady behavior. “Actually, I’m not sure... no name, but I got a bunch. I kinda thought they were from Ben but he wasn’t that original... if it wasn’t shiny or revving.”

”secret admirer?” He suggested. “Oooh ! It could’ve even been me!” Hux winked.


	12. If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening was more than Hux expected. Rey talked to him like a long lost friend during dinner. Like it had always just been ...them. She mocked and joked at his expense, listened as he vented. He kept finding himself staring when she ate... the young female ate like a rabid animal. Beastly... he found it refreshing. Her appetite was real.

Rey hadn’t spoke of his comment again... his poke that perhaps he had sent her the gift she liked.

She did however tell him tale after tale about her friends... her theories as a child of her parents.

That they were secret agents... magicians... traveling gypsies... fairies in hiding... aliens on the run... that leaving her behind was for her protection not out of cruelty. Not from lack of interest or for money...

Hux drank her in...

He wondered if she’d conversed in this fashion with Ben... he doubted it. She looked more relaxed than she ever had... like she was at ease with him. She smiled, but looked tense with Ben ... quieter... subdued.

The lace circling her neck begged to be tightened... Hux wanted to take it in his hands and pull. Watch her tan skin darken... purple... listen to her sweet gasping... see her hazel eyes flutter. 

“Did I lose you?” Rey asked. Giggling, nudging his side.

Hux gave her a lopsided grin, “ of course not... simply lost in thought a moment. You dazzle and I can’t help noticing you were less of this on Ben’s arm.”

As they continued down the bustling street Rey, bit her lip. “ yeah, I ...He expected certain things. I found that I started tweaking my actions. He liked the idea of me... I don’t think he ever loved me. Besides, he is plenty occupied... apparently always was. I doubt he suffers from loneliness despite his endless texts and calls ...I know it’s his mother who needs him to get me back. That wedding would have been a shitshow!”

Hux chuckled, “ I see... that would have been a shame. Standing up there helping that ...cretinous buffoon trap you into wedded misery. Thankfully that catastrophe has been avoided. Rey, ...it really was me that sent you the scarves, I couldn’t choose just one. They all suited your beauty... you are an exquisite canvas.”

Rey felt like her face had to be absolutely burning. “ I honestly did think you were intriguing when we met. Even if you looked like you wanted to stab my date in the forehead! But now, I can completely see why you would have the urge.”

”I could’ve played the role of savior that night ...thrown you over my shoulder and stolen you into the blackness. You wouldn’t have been swindled by Solo’s charms and lying tongue.” Hux cracked. He turned to her, caressing her face. “ not meeting you would have been a true crime Rey... my ego still hasn’t recovered from the loss to him that night.”

Rey leaned into his palm. “Well we’re here now...”

Hux took her lips gently.

Has he ever been gentle?

Wasn’t he just as bad as Ben... worse?

She was... different ...

It didn’t change his goal though. She had a destiny... he needed her. To only be his. Alive, she could leave. In his garden he would own her always. 

Hux kissed her deeply, it was a strange wild feeling... electric. Her small moan into his mouth catching his dick’s attention. 

They moved closer.

He needed more...

His fingers played with the edge of the lace. He pictured tightening it. He wouldn’t marr that lovely skin with a blade... bruise it anywhere but around that perfect neck. 

Her blood sang for his. He wanted her to mark him too.

Something he never craved before.

No... he had to fight this urge. Beat it down. She had more in her to explore. He wanted every part.

”let’s get you home my dear, the monsters will be lurking about soon. The darkness holds many foes.” Hux teased, holding her hand in his, guiding her to his car.

She huffed, “ there’s only one monster about... a redheaded dragon.” She kissed his cheek playfully. “And I think I can take him.”

Hux laughed. Harder than he had in years.

He’d kissed her again at her door, savoring. 

Inside, his urge was relentless. It called for domination and yelled for her breath to be his. 

He needed an outlet. 

He knew just who. His dry spell needed to be drenched...

” Not who I expected at this hour, but ok.” Bazine grinned like a cat about to tear the head ofF a mouse. Her claws prime and body ready.

Armitage never could understand how his father was in denile... his mistress cheated on him constantly. With Ben Solo... many other males and females... she took his father’s money and gifts... used the apartment he paid for to host her train of sexual promiscuity. 

Hux grabbed himself a drink. “ you caused quite an uproar with Solo Baz... how does my father not throw you out on your skanky ass?”

She undid her robe sliding closer, “he knows I take care of him... he doesn’t want to believe anyone touches me but him. You have never ever glanced my direction... why are you here? Are you wanting a taste Jr? I can’t say I haven’t wondered how hot it would be to be fucked by you and your father together... to collect a set... it wouldn’t be the first time, I’m resilient and nothing scares me.”

She rubbed her talons up and down his chest. 

Hux swallowed the bile rising. “ could you now?” Setting his glass down. “I heard you gave Solo your sister? Scarred poor Rey for life when she discovered his debauchery in his phone?”

Bazine glowed, “ah yes... it’s quite baffling why he wanted that weed when he can have all the roses he wants... his hungers are unique. I just offered opportunity... you can have the same... you are a mystery Jr. no one has to know... Lanai, my sister is staying with me. She’s still a little buzzed from our night out earlier, she’s not a timid thing anymore, Ben and his friends have seen to that..., I could give you a first hand lesson on what Rey saw...”

”you have a way don’t you Netal...” Hux found it disgusting how she’d destroyed her young sister just so she’d have a pawn to offer to her partners, their friends... the girl probably hated herself.

Bazine tried to tug at his jacket. “ you came here for a reason... take what you want Armitage.” She purred.

Hux saw the black silk bra and panties she wore peeking from her loose robe. “ take me to her... but I want you bound for us... I want you to beg for my cock Netal... I’m not Solo. I’m a different breed altogether...”

She looked ready to burst.

Hux washed his hands in the large sink. 

He glanced down at Lanai shivering in the bathtub. 

He knelt down, “ shhhh, it’s ok Lanai. She’s gone, no one will hurt you again.”

She stared up with tear filled eyes, “ kill me please... I can’t... I don’t want to remember them... her... I can’t.”

Hux pitied her.

Bazine had neither noticed nor cared she’d destroyed the girl with her antics, she only ever strived for her pleasures... deplorable as they were. Leaving her sister to be a rotting shell...

“Close your eyes.” She obeyed. Hux covered her nose and mouth with the towel.

Lanai didn’t even struggle as she lost consciousness ...he held her until she was truly gone. Released from her torment.

It was a mercy.

Bazine had curbed his urge tonight. In place of Rey... he needed more time with her.

It was fitting... Bazine had happily let herself be bound to the bed nude, telling Lanai in her hazed state to obey Armitage and make it good.

Lanai looked terrified, and he questioned just what Ben and his friends had done to the girl with Bazine.

Vile.

Hux blindfolded Bazine and stuck one of her ballgags in her mouth. He found her already dripping wet... cunt whore. Sick.

He whispered his true intentions in Lanai’s ear.

Hux never used anyone to assist... but she deserved it. The chance.

So it was Lanai who sliced. Who broke. His words rattling in her head... Bazine realized quickly the wrongness and fought, screamed behind her gag. Her own toys used as punishments. 

Lanai became a feral creature.

Cathartic release with every thrust and burn.

She burned Bazine’s fake beauty from her face with an iron... stabbed through her hands and chest so many times Hux lost count. Broke her fingers with a hammer. Her pussy wrecked by jamming a butcher knife in only to be followed by the strap on she’d used on Lanai. 

Hux saw the rage bloom and take over inside the tiny girl. No longer invisible and used... She was a strong drawn out death.

He left Bazine there, bed drenched in her blood as he directed Lanai to the shower to wash the blood away. 

She felt free, she’d said. When Bazine had talked to her about living with her a while, getting over the boyfriend... meeting people for some fun distractions... she’d had no idea who her older sister really was.

Hux felt vindicated by her grief. 

He killed Lanai out of kindness.

Sympathy. 

He wasn’t that... perhaps because of Rey. Because he saw how fractured the girl was by what Bazine had done.

Senior Hux would probably be the one to find them...

Hux sniffed around. Sure enough, he found her video collection. Little discs labeled. He recognized several names. 

He laid them where they’d be noticed easily.

Checking to be sure no one would know he was there.

He left the same way he arrived. The building security system wiped just in case. The doorman and guard unconscious in the office.

Hux inhaled as he drove home. His car had been parked a mile away, it had been a trek, but a necessity. 

Seeing Lanai covered in her siser’s blood had been exhilarating. She’d done every single thing without question... 

She didn’t see Bazine as a human being, but as a beast. 

He had only needed to tidy up the carnage... yet still reaped the release as if it’d been done by his hand.

Hux grinned, how would Rey feel about Bazine’s colorful end? How would Solo feel about his slut being torn to shreds?

The names of her movie stars would be implicated and brought in for questioning... Solo included... he starred in many it seemed. Leia will be so proud...

He chuckled. 

He slept like a baby.


	13. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could almost forget...

It was so easy...

To pretend he was someone else...

To forget the urge...

As she slept soundly on his chest, movie credits rolling.

He couldn’t muster the courage to rouse her.

To just continue petting her hair, her sweet face. Listening to her heartbeat... her steady breathing. Admiring her lungs expanding... her blood pumping...

The movie was her pick, but she’d gotten so relaxed ...she fell asleep. Hux felt like she wouldn’t have unless she trusted him.

They had seen each other a lot since her visit to his office.

Her new job was not demanding, but farther away. She adored her new charge. Older man with Alzheimer’s whose children just worked too much. She always had all weekend off and the pay was descent.

Mr. Reed was friendly even when confused, and lit up when Rey arrived. Hux met him once when he had to drive her, when her car was acting up. 

Hux just kept telling himself he only needed another day with her... another night...

They’d kissed and touched, slept together, but Rey wasn’t ready for sex...she was skittish since Ben.

Ben made a nuisance of himself.

His pride injured from her refusal to see or speak to him. 

But Ben had his own shit. He and many others were being investigated thoroughly because of Bazine and Lanai’s deaths. The discs implicated a hell of a motive. 

Armitage’s father had actually been with his wife at the time, his alibi airtight and confirmed by the maid. Though he was the one who discovered the bodies the next day, and called the authorities. 

Circus was a perfect comparison.

Rey had even been questioned. But she too had an airtight alibi.

Hux grinned as he watched her.

The days turned into months. His father and many others expressed their distaste of him dating Rey.

Ben’s firey reaction priceless. He’d barged into Hux’s office and punched him in the face without a word. Before telling Armitage his opinion. 

Rey kissed his black eye and fat lip softly when he came over. Apologizing.

Hux had laughed.

He knew Ben was in hot water already... he didn’t have a solid alibi and the recording he didn’t realize Bazine had of his nights with her... Lanai... plus others did him no favors...

He was a social pariah now. His family humiliated.

Hux sneered when he faced him. 

He decided he would do what he’s never done... he was taking Rey to the farm. He would show her his garden... show her how special it was to him.

She’d mentioned spending a whole weekend together... this could be it. Stay at the farm, enjoy her fully... before. Make her his... 

Her stone was unique. Smooth and flat, but not dark or grey... he found white.

Her light had to be represented.

The fridge stocked with her favorites... fresh bedding and flowers on the table. 

Perfect. 

Ashley remarked teasingly when he left the office early so often, “ you look happy Sir... she’s so good for you.”

Hux had dismissed her... but was it so obvious to everyone?

He wasn’t sure that was a good thing.

He would have to make proper arrangements.

It would need to look like he hadn’t left his penthouse the weekend she vanished...

Their weekend together would be wonderful... memorable.

The night he takes her, keeps her for his forever... would have to be random.

Her car left at her house, messege sent to her friend whining about him being sick at home all weekend. Another complaining about Ben bothering her again. He would need to arrange for Ben’s whereabouts... send him a text from a Rey’s phone to come by at the time he needed his car seen at her house by neighbors. Circumstantial ...but with his precarious situation it would look bad.

His worry and surprise at her disappearance real and convincing.

He would leave her phone and clothes on the side of the road near Ben’s parent’s home... slightly covered with dirt. 

Rey would be his... always. 

She was different, her addition meant more to him. He didn’t want to kill her... hurt her... hear her beg or scream... he just wanted her.

He picked the best spot... 

He would show her...


	14. Show and share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey met him at her door with a bag and the brightest smile. Her dress brought out her eyes, deep emerald and flowing. It reminded him of velvet and moss.

“Oh Hux it’s lovely! This belonged to your mother’s family?” Rey squealed. 

Hux nodded, “ yes... my mother and grandparents are buried over there actually, near my stone garden.”

Rey beamed, “ it’s such a beautiful place... you’re blessed to have it.”

He proudly showed her around, amazed at how enthusiastic she was for every detail, every story.

Rey sat on his bench... the bench, “there’s so many stones? It’s very different... most people do veggies or flowers. Why stones?”

He joined her, took her hand in his. “ I... well, I feel closer to her here. My mother collected rocks and pretty stones. I like how they last... remain. Plants die... each of these...represent time for me. Memories I ...need to always hold dear and remember. I add to my collection occasionally. I actually have a new one in mind...”

She glanced around, “that’s so nice to have something you consider special, everyone collects things. I actually used to collect buttons... I know, so silly... but anyway, all the stones look smooth and flat, but their colors vary. I bet there’s a story there.”

She squeezed his hand and he felt such a tightening in his chest.

”It means a lot to me to share this place with you. The stone I’m adding is very dear to me, I had you in mind. It will be placed over there... the most appropriate position. A place of honor. You are very important to me Rey. I’ve never brought a woman here... like this... I’ve never brought anyone here.” Hux declared. Rey leaned up, he took the opportunity to attack her lips.

She practically climbed into his lap as they devoured each other.

Rey was so new... the mundane things... simple joys bred contentment within her. 

Genuine.

Hux let his palms grip tight, “I have ...more ...surprises for you inside my dear...” he said nibbling her earlobe.

Rey sighed, “if we must...”

”don’t pout, you have me all to yourself all weekend Miss stingy.” Hux teased. Smacking her bottom when he guided her back toward the house.

Rey twisted her hair up into a winding updo, adorned her lobes with little pearls. She thought they accentuated her in the pale pink dress she chose to wear to dinner, finishing with one of the silken scarves she now knows came from Hux. The deep purple complimented the pink. 

He was setting the table and she couldn’t wait to see what he’d come up with. 

She really felt like tonight was the night... to further things along, he was good to her... trustworthy. So different from Ben. She couldn’t stumble at the crossroads anymore.

She felt like this was real, ...love.

No platitudes... no atrocious behavior...

No games... he was honest. 

Hux poured her wine. Lit two candles.

Hux placed the dishes on the counter.

He felt arms around his waist. “That was delicious! You must cook more often, though I fully intend on doing it for you next.”

”It was my pleasure, I’ll present dessert in a moment...” Hux replied.

Rey shook her head, “ no... I think I am quite hungry for a very specific treat.”

She glided her fingers lower from his waist to his groin, “that sounds... absolutely wicked...”

She rubbed him as he groaned. Bemused.

“Mmmm... these can wait...” Hux turned abruptly and snatched her up.

”oh my gosh! Hux!” Rey giggled as he tugged her up to the main bedroom. 

Hux kicked the door closed and set her down on the bed. “I want all of that off you ...except the scarf!” 

Hux stood back, his pupils almost black with desire. Captivated as she removed her dress achingly slow...followed by her bra... her panties...

Hux reciprocated, losing his own, but never taking his eyes off her.

”I have to admit... you are something Mr. Boss man... Mr. CEO...” she poked. 

“You have no idea how mad with hunger you make me...” Hux growled pulling her flush against him. Their skin hot, tingling with electricity at every clung point.

He stroked his fingers along her spine and hip, kissing her neck and grazing her jaw. 

He guided her back to the bed.

”I could drink you down...” He hummed against her ever widening thighs. He sucked in lightly along her tender skin, trailing kisses.

Rey stiffened, whimpering and whining as he migrated closer to her glistening center.

He wanted to see her muscles ...to watch them twitch and flex... 

His mouth found it’s goal, his tongue delving along her outer lips only to dip deeper, his thumb pinching and circling her clit before sucking it hard.

Rey arched with a cry, her own hands fisting the sheet and his hair.

He wouldn’t let up, lapping and sucking, fingers working quick in tandem. 

He needed Rey to cum, he wanted her blitzed and panting.

He throbbed as she moaned his name. 

He kissed up her stomach and ran his wet fingers up her side to knead and caress her breasts, showing just as much devotion to each soft mound as he had her pussy.

”oh... Armitage... oh Jesus...” She whined.

Heart pounding.

His was too, it wasn’t enough...

The urge to take her now, stop her life with his hands...

But now... he didn’t want to cut this tan skin.

He couldn’t slice the surface to hit bone.

Her cheeks held a delicate deep blush, her hair mostly fallen from her intricate look. 

He kissed her hard, collected both wrists ...pushing them above her head with one hand as he lined himself with the other. Teasing her entrance with the head of his cock as his hand moved to grip the purple scarf circling her neck.

His tongue wrestling with hers as he gripped the scarf tighter. 

He slowly pushed inside, delighting in the glitter of her lashes, the clench of her walls.

His pace steady, he kept tightening the scarf. Her throat was his...

Her very breath...

He could take her now, claim her, own her. 

Rey met his hips with urgent thrusts. Panting and eyes glazed as he forced another screaming orgasm from her. 

He was so close himself, but he wanted more. He bit into her shoulder like a vampire. 

The scarf grew so tight around Rey’s throat she jerked trying to free her hands from his grip. “Uh... Hux... What...?” Her rasping pleas weak.

She wasn’t getting much oxygen, her cries now soundless and desperate. Eyes glassy and losing focus. Seeing spots in her vision.

Her limbs weakening as she suffocated.

Hux drew in frantic, he couldn’t yet... not yet... he needed more time.

He released the scarf as he came inside her with a growl. Kissing her temple as she gasped for air. Her body convulsing one more time. 

“Holy... fuck... Ar... mi... tage...” Rey rasped. 

He pulled out of her.

She looked debauched but so very precious. “Forgive me ...I got a bit carried away Rey...”

She struggled to sit up a little. “ It was a bit... um... intense and kinda scary... but wow. I’ve never cum that hard...”

Rey chuckled and tugged him back to her arms, demanding a kiss.

Hux let her. 

He didn’t regret waiting. He would do it soon. Timing was everything. 

Sweaty and thoroughly sated they fell into a drifting doze.

As she succumbed to unconsciousness Rey muttered “I love you Hux...”

He startled, but answered honestly. “I love you dear...”

It was true.

He did. 

He closed his tired lids and held her.

It felt good.

Right.

She was his. He was hers... he’d never wanted to belong to anyone.

Couldn’t...

”you have it Rey...my heart, is yours.” He told her, kissing her hair. 

The stone could wait...


	15. Figments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the weekend was domestic, romantic, ...urgent flesh feeding off flesh... Hux sucked it all in deep. Rey’s love... art in fucking motion! Her eyes were expressive and honest. He gave every piece back of himself that he took of her... it was unnerving... unfamiliar. Vulnerability. Had she realized how close to death she’d been that first night? They’d fucked in every room after that night... drank each other down... to the point of complete destruction. His usual urges rioting within his skin, his brain fractured with scenarios. When she left him, he would need to kill someone... but they weren’t getting her stone.

“Did you enjoy your weekend Mr. Hux?” Ashley greeted him. Coffee in her hand waiting.

Hux glared, “ why are you here instead of at your desk? Aren’t you supposed to be tending to my father?”

She frowned, “ yes... sir... I, well he wasn’t in yet so I thought I’d be nice.” Her defeated expression amused him.

”ah... you can come attend to me if you’re so bored then.” Hux ordered. 

His heart was so full of Rey...

He needed to kill her... take her... keep her just as she was.

He’d fumbled and lost himself in rapture ...sweat.

He used those damn words...

Ashley twitched her foot nervously as he dictated to her. She was ever efficient. She had not been in his presence as much in a while... unneeded. 

But he could use a bit of reality.

Devotion led to weakness...

Love... had he ever uttered such vulgarity?

Rey wasn’t scared of him... she knew nothing.

”Ashley, you seem tense...” Hux prodded.

”oh no sir, I’m fine.” She replied, but her figits told different.

Hux preened.

He got up and locked his door.

Grabbing her by the hair he swung her to face him. Her notepad and pen hitting the floor. “Sir...?” 

Her fear spiked.

” Thought I forgot huh...” He mused. His other hand migrating to her blouse.

She shook. “ no... sir... you just seemed happy with ...um Rey...”

” I am ...” He declared with a cruel grin. 

He dropped her to floor unceremoniously. Chuckling.

She appeared to be so confused.

Hux knew they were there quite early, he knew no one would approach his floor for a while. 

“Beg Ashley...” he ordered.

Ashley peered up. “ for what sir?”

”to breath...” he said coolly.

Her eyes darted toward the locked door.

She tried to crawl towards it only to be shoved away. 

He knew it was risky, but...

”good girl Ashley... good girl...”

Hux left her lying still on the ground behind his desk. His tie tightly wound around her neck. Her panties in her mouth like he used to. 

She perhaps expected a bit of rough sex, but...the trick would be getting her out. 

“Son, have you seen Ashley? No one saw her come in... or leave, but her car is here.” Senior asked around lunch. “ I came in so late, did she perhaps have an appointment?”

Hux smiled, “ no actually, I came in early and haven’t noticed, too busy ... apologies.”

”hmmmm, well, I’ll try her cell, Thankyou. “ Senior closed the office door and left.

Hux smirked. He’d already fetched her phone and purse. Disposed of them.

He would take his private elevator down this evening. Take care of her body.

By Thursday Hux was still vibrating with need.

”This weekend was so nice, I hope we can go back soon.” Rey told him.

She sounded so happy...

She really was a lovely light hitting his dark heart full center.

He’d hoped Ashley would feed his urge more...

Unfortunately for him, it had barely wet his murderous pallet.

Fucking hell...

Rey was vivacious...corrupting him cell by cell. 

She’d come to his place 3 times this week counting tonight... what was he doing?!

His roughness only spurred her on. She got scared, but then turned on when he choked her during sex... 

He’d cage her ribs, trap her, and her body would quiver... gush for him.

He never needed anyone in his life...the pain lies in wait behind his eyes... fluctuating... evolving with her tender words and caressing. 

But it’s still there...

She’s cursed his soul... left him bare and burdened...

But it’s still fucking there...

Dark and arresting this urge... to capture... take.

Ashley disappearing caused issues at his office... his father beside himself. Her boyfriend looked into. Her purse being found in an alley near a gas station gave them little... her crushed phone. 

And as Rey lay her head against his chest sighing contently, Hux actually wanted to feel guilt... actual guilt for strangling Ashley. For leaving her body to find... they would... eventually.

It had been unsatisfying.

Rey stayed after dinner, they watched some pointless flick he couldn’t be bothered to care about. He’d fucked her with wrathful intent, made her scream and cry from overworking her limbs and insides.

He watched her sleep feeling tense.

Leaving the bed quietly he left her cozy and alone.

He found himself at Starkiller. It was after midnight. The scarf in his pocket burning a hole. He danced with a few just to go through the motions... his sight tracking his intended victim.

He followed. 

As she flirted and stalked off mad at some girl who’d snagged her man.

Two in a week...

Surely the urge would quiet...

Hux groaned.

Outside she cursed and dropped her phone. Picked it back up, fished a cigarette out of her purse. Started walking to the lot ...to her car.

She tossed her purse in. Dropped her phone again. “Damn it!” Unaware her clumsy shit gave him his moment to slip in.

She turned her car on, adjusted the radio station to some loud screaming rock band. 

Before she realized he was behind her in the back seat his scarf was pulled tight, trapped against the headrest as she kicked and thrashed. Her screams silent and useless as her throat was crushed.

”mmmm... very delightful. Go on keep trying... maybe I’ll stop and go about my damn night...” Hux said, such an empty promise.

He gripped harder and tugged firmer.

Sighing when she finally ceased her movements. 

He checked before leaving her there. 

Before going back to Rey...

When he curled next to her, his urge felt dormant. He let his eyes close.

He couldn’t keep doing this... trying to placate what it wanted... with poor substitutes.

Rey would feed the salivating...

...quench the thirst.

He couldn’t keep avoiding it...


	16. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux had gotten sloppy, it was beneath him... rudimentary. He was no gutter killer, no frat boy with impulse control issues, ...he was divine. He’d kept quite buried, busy... Rey disappointed by his excuses.

He was being a filthy coward.

Staying away...

This week in Tokyo.

Ben and Senior along for meetings with new acquaintances. Business was booming, new products launched and thriving.

Ben was not arrested... he’d bought his way free from highly suspicious circumstances. That had not surprised anyone.

Hux scoffed at the fact that despite Ben Solo’s bouncing from socialite pussy to socialite pussy, the man kept sending Rey flower arrangements... and overpriced gifts that sparkled. He called ... sent endless texts... 

Hux found it utterly disgusting. 

The man had no shame...

Now here he was avoiding the woman he might love...and he’s drinking across from the man obsessed with her taking him back ...in some strip club ...with clients ...and his father.

Hux sighed.

The noise surrounded them as they enjoyed the most expensive delights... as every man present tasted the local female delicacies. All but Hux...

His head full of freckles and hazel orbs, these women not remotely appealing to him. 

A busty girl was bouncing naked on Ben’s lap as he downed another glass. Hux sneered at him. He didn’t belong here. But...

He’d barely gotten away with Ashley’s impromptu demise... the club whore...

The police thought Ashley had been a robbery gone bad... the other a drug exchange that turned fatal... the two weren’t connected in their theories.

But it had not stopped him...

His urges starving to collect Rey... so he filled the void.

He avoided her...

Because...

He wasn’t sure why...

That was dangerous to explore...

He wasn’t capable of those... feelings...

”What’s wrong Hux... don’t see anything you like? They’ll do anything...” Ben crooned. His hands gripped the girl’s ass and toyed with her breast as she ground into his groin faster.

Hux scowled, “And follow your fine example Solo? ...fucking anything with a wet pussy and pulse? Do you really think Rey doesn’t hear or see your transgressions... your conquests in the magazines... online... the damn television? Your pathetic attempts to blind her with gifts is a futile thing... truly idiotic. I’m amazed your dick hasn’t fallen off!”

”well well, aren’t you judgey tonight, don’t think I don’t know you used to plow Ashley... others before this facade for Rey. Do you think you were the only one benefiting from Ashley’s... skill set? Or that she didn’t talk? Does Rey know about those... details?” Ben fired back.

Hux grumbled, once again envisioning ripping Ben’s skin off, using it as a floor mat...

Ben took two girl’s back to their rooms. Hux could hear them. The suite was massive, but...

Rey left him a messege, he read it... nodded to himself. The more he denied himself, the more he needed release. He had used his consistent travels lately to keep distance... found sources to express his urges where he went. But carefully... meticulously... no repeats of Ashley... of the club rat...

Ben would be occupied a while with the two joining him.

Senior brought a girl up with him too... his father purchased company for the clients as well, always so generous. 

Hux found a man in the neighboring hotel... he’d even been able to take his time.

Most of his recent ...interactions had been swift... messy.

But this time he had longer.

The man had shaken, mumbling in his language... probably begging.

Hux chuckled like a Sith Lord, amused. He pierced the man’s ears with pencils he saw on the desk, his eyes with the chop sticks from the man’s abandoned dinner...to start...

The sounds the stranger made made Hux feel full.

Calm.

Hux snatched various items from the man’s rooms to further decorate his body... every hole filled ...his wrists bound tight to the rectangular coffee table...his ankles. He left his ass alone, at first. He used the man’s own razor to draw line after line across his chest... his limbs. 

He couldn’t believe how the man held on...

But it made it all the more fun...

Hux used his own gloved hands to circle his throat... squeeze. 

He left him there. 

He sought out the surveillance office. The lone guard had no idea. He had been careful but... he fried the onsight server and left the guard knocked out. 

In his suite he took a hot bath and called Rey... they talked for at least an hour. She missed him...

He... he just wasn’t sure. 

He needed her so deep.

Bone furrowingly intrenched.

She sounded so...

soft...

breakable...

fragile...

delicious...

He coaxed her to take a bath as well... let her fingers explore as his did... he closed his eyes and imagined his hands trailing down her wet skin.

Phone sex was stupid ... pointless to him... he’d always criticized... yet, as he climaxed with her from another country, in the wee hours... he let himself tumble.

Chasing her high...

Thriving on her bliss...

She obeyed, clutching her own neck as she toyed, his hand mimicking... 

They both came panting, rasping, desperation gripping them like a haze... like a veil... he could almost see her in the giant tub with him... imagine her hand... her mouth agape...

He felt the blood boil... from his kill... from her twisting down into this darkness with him.

Ben could have his poor imitations... fuck them all... Rey was his ...

Her stone waited patiently... his heart beating in his chest at the thought. 


	17. Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He paced, scowling... Hux glances at it again...

The stone was smooth, starlight frozen in a hard shell to him...perfect to represent her unique place within him.

It sat mocking him on his dining room table. 

He had not been back to the farm since his romantic weekend here with Rey... since his epic failure...

Every kill since had left the hole inside only larger...

growing...

gaping...

He refused to add to his garden until her stone was positioned.

It felt wrong, like cheating fate.

Like lying to himself... the universe...

To the demons in hell...

To the angels watching from heaven...

God and Satan cursing...

Hux had even ceased hunting at Starkiller...

No sex, just violent punishment awaited whoever called his wrath upon them... captured his eye...

Rey on the other hand had only enveloped him more.

She saw him most nights... gossip rags predicting a ever pending marriage proposal looming. Ben loved throwing it in his face constantly that those same outlets compared Hux to Solo. 

Hux pushed Rey to the edge of reason, needing to hurt her more and more... only making her ever more masochistic and hungry. He felt like a predator being controlled by his prey. 

Something was off...

He was losing it...

It was like diving into fire... drowning in the all consuming burn.

The more brutal he was the more she arched and cried out, clawing for more...

Hux rubbed his chin.

His fingers toyed with a deep green silken scarf... it was the one he’d decided.

The one to end his blissful torment...

The one to set him right...

Set him free...

From the sweet siren who’d ruined him...

He unloaded two bodies from his trunk. Watched them burn. The couple had been... a promise.

To himself...

He would complete.

He would satisfy.

Rey would fill the void. The urge would quiet.

Ben would be gone in the process.

He returned to the office the next day.

Refueled.

Things set in motion...

Rey didn’t expect him tonight, he made plans. 

He would take her by surprise...

Ben’s vehicle would be seen. His drunken body found next to her destroyed bedroom. He’d be discovered with her blood on him... her bed... phones implying why... 

Hux would be safely seen far away. 

Rey stowed away at the farm. 

She would be set free as well ...from her mortal prison.

Hux wasn’t sure where his urges came from.

How he saw the beings who passed him ...

...why some required his lessons...

why others didn’t.

But he wasn’t weak...

He wasn’t a coward...

Rey was his... would remain his.

So why wasn’t he certain anymore...?


	18. Cusp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben felt like his head had been rammed through a grinder. He glanced around confused and still woozy... way too much scotch. He grunted trying to sit up, how did he end up in the floor? This wasn’t his place? This was... Rey’s? Oh... yes... she’d text him to come talk, he was so drunk already when he got here. She’d been... asleep? He remembers barely... trying coax her awake... kissing her face, whispering hopefully sincere sounding apologies... then...? Her bedroom looked... Jesus! What the fuck happened? The room was destroyed... blood... fuck blood! He noticed himself. He was covered too?! His hands? He wobbled out into the living room, the rest of her house looked bad... like there’d been a fight ... he had scratches on him... his arms and face? The mirror near the hall accusing. He was so confused. He saw his phone on the floor... sirens broke him from his breakdown. Uniforms bursting in... before Ben Solo could react, he was cuffed and taken out.

His lawyer tried to get him bail...

They hadn’t found Rey at her house... but his Lexus had blood in the trunk. He’d had her blood on him... they took samples from him... took his clothes... searched his phone... his place. He had nothing to hide...

Ben told them exactly what he knew ...

He kept telling them they must’ve been attacked... she’d been asleep on her couch when he got there to talk. The wine near her implied she’d been drinking like he had been... he couldn’t remember past finding her asleep.

He was already suspected of killing Bazine and her sister. This all looked ...bad.

Luke and Han came to the station. The judge denied bail.

Hux was called and brought in...

Ben heard them say he’d been home. Rey wasn’t there. He’d showed texts from her on his phone...

Texts saying she needed a night to herself, that she might have company, that she’d call him tomorrow.

Hux’s alibi backed up by his doorman. He hadn’t left since early evening.

Rey’s neighbor’s told the police they’d only seen Ben’s car. But no one had heard screaming or anything. Rey’s friends were interviewed... all said she’d complained about Ben’s behavior... 

Hux smirked at Ben when he passed him.

Ben was frantic.

This wasn’t happening? He didn’t hurt Rey! 

He wouldn’t!

The media had a field day.

Ben sulked, all his money and they wouldn’t let him out. Flight risk they said.

His mother and father came to visit him when he was moved. 

The police found suspicious things in his apartment. Items of Ashley’s... including sexual photographs... of other women... Ben denied a relationship with Ashley... but phone records and the pictures of them ... proved he was lying. Now, everything pointed out that he’d killed Rey... but her body was nowhere to be found. They thought he might have had something to do with Ashley too. 

His cell was better than it could be. Money did give him a few accommodation improvements. Privacy... a few comforts. 

But eveyone looked upon him with disgust... just like before... 

After Baz...

Ben rubbed his neck... how could this be happening?

He didn’t love her... but surely in his drunken stupor he didn’t...? He has been rather pissed at her constant rejection, but he wouldn’t...?

He just couldn’t remember her even being awake!

Hux was loving it...

Asshole hates him...

He loves Rey... he was probably ecstatic to see Ben behind bars...

Fuck! 

Ben knew his inclinations could be rather rough... violent... he’s drawn blood before... seriously hurt people... but he always paid them off. Nobody fucking died!

Ben questioned every moment. Maybe he had...

But where was Rey? 

Where was her body?

Ben sat alone and let them fall...

Tears of confusion...

anger...

regret...

fear...

Most of it was circumstantial?

He wasn’t capable?

Ben wasn’t sure anymore if he was trying to convince them...

...or himself.


	19. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ oh Hux, you’re here! I thought you weren’t feeling well! Weren’t coming?” Rey was so excited to see him. She had the impression she was eating alone... had complained to Trina and Finn, plus Ben was still annoying the shit out of her... pestering to at least hear him out. She leaned toward ignoring him. “Why’d you come in the back silly?” She had given him a house key. She kissed him deep, whimpering happily as he ran his hands up her back, cupping her head to deepen it further. She loved him so much. As they parted, she grabbed another glass, pouring them each some wine. She motioned for him to sit for dinner, setting another plate for him. He wasn’t usually so... quiet.

“This is ...delicious Rey.” Hux praised.

She grinned, “thanks, nothing fancy, but... I’m so glad you stopped by. You’ve been gone so much and very ...um... vigorous lately when we’ve been together. I honestly was getting worried... I know I’m no one important...”

He frowned. “Never say that again... you are so important.” He took both her small hands in his. “The most important person to me.”

She seemed relieved at his words and soft tone. 

“Are you parked outside? I didn’t hear you pull up?” She asked. 

“You just missed it is all, I wanted to surprise you...” he replied.

He helped her clean up the kitchen. Scanning... 

“another glass?” He nodded to her. When she turned he slipped a clear substance in her glass. 

It wouldn’t hit immediately, but when he claimed her he didn’t want her to fight... get hurt more than necessary. 

Staging would require blood, but he had a plan for that. He’d been stealing some of her blood when she stayed over. Her waking none the wiser. The mark in a place she wouldn’t notice easily. 

She didn’t notice him taking her phone... texting back and forth with her friends... or Ben...

She chatted with him about work and about Ben still not taking a hint.

Finn and Trina had suggested putting a restraining order out on him. 

He dimmed the lights in the main hall and living room. Flicked off her front porch light...

Hux went to his knees as she sat on her couch. “Hux...?” She giggled as he nuzzled her knee. “What are you...?”

He gave her a dashing grin. Happy she’d been wearing just one of his shirts tonight... one she’d snagged from his penthouse. “You look fucking hot in my old school shirt Rey...but you’d look better in nothing...”

Her breathing speeding up as he stroked her widening thighs and kissed along each side ... teasingly close, but not hitting her center. “Uh.... you... yes, I’m a theif... so punish me...” she gasped as he licked over the cloth of her panties.

He huffed, chuckling.

Running his nose up and down over her clothed clit. 

“God... just even that feels...” she moaned. Grinding up a little chasing the sensation.

Rey adored his touch... whether it was gentle and romantic ...or drifted into slightly scary and painful... either way she trusted him... he made her body set on fire. He made her cum hard over and over... he was so much... more than Ben had been... then others...

She was lost to him...

He took his time, making her keep her palms on the couch... not letting her grip his hair... reach for him. 

He played around the cloth at first, but eventually rid her of them... delving into her with his tongue, then fingers...

He wasn’t satisfied until she was limp from orgasm... even then he kept suckling at her clit until she came again...

He let her enthusiastically return the favor... she enjoyed it so much...

Watching her there below... devotion filling her eyes... godlike worship... it did something to him.

It wasn’t the first time he’d looked down upon someone like he had the power... over their life... but fuck if she didn’t make him radiate with desire as she sucked him in...

He stopped her, not wanting to cum.

In their frantic haze to get to her bedroom, they kept knocking things over. Unwilling to separate their mouths as they migrated... “fuck... please...” 

He couldn’t be sure who’s voice said the desperate words...

She felt so hungry in his arms, her heart racing, chest heaving, ...hungry as he was.

That light he saw there... blinding...

In her was possibly more than he deserved... more than he wanted to admit needing...

Would she be mortified...?

He yanked his shirt over her head, craving to inhale each breast as they stumbled ...bite each nipple...

...frames crashing to the floor. Scattering glass...

It astounded him how wet she was... always so drenched for him... dripping...

He held such contempt for those lovers he saw out... ogling... such blazing disregard for others being present...

But now... he would bend her over in a crowd... at this moment, nothing would or could have kept him off her... now he understood true core resolve... lust.

But also... love...

That stranger he never thought he’d meet... beyond the affection he held for his long gone mother...

He grabbed her hair hard, making her wince. Tossing her away from him onto the bed. 

She watched still as a breathless statue as he slowly took off his clothes, placing them neatly to the side over her chair. 

He refused to break eye contact... sure his fantasy would disintegrate.

”I love you Rey... I do...” He rasped. “You invaded my heart with such stealth... made me your slave in every possible realm of human allure... your pretty fervor controlling this disgruntled man... this monster of whim and cruelty...” Hux neared her.

Rey would not cower as he spoke on. “I’m at your divine mercy... worshipping at your lovely feet... and cunt..,” he smirked. 

She knelt up to welcome his arms again. “I love you Armitage Hux... all your sharp edges... your mysterious mind... your sweetness... your hardness... your every faction... “ her voice husky.

He reached for her trembling form.

He drew her close, playing her like a grand instrument... adored.

Her moans and whining filling her walls, as she crested again.

He gorged himself further... flipping her to fuck her from behind fierce and unforgiving. She cried out his name so loud he worried she struck him deaf. Writhing against his tight grip around her neck.

She had feared that at first...

Since he used her scarf to cut off her oxygen at the farm during their lovemaking. 

But... he’d done it various ways since then, and she’d adjusted. Giving him the control.Turned on by it... The animation in his features making her gush and soldier on into whatever kink he exposed her to.

Being tied down or bound had been frightening, but he’d made her keen in his devilish wanton pistoning. His snapping hips sending her to oblivion. She‘d given him her every opening and been glad to. Shattering when he prepped and slid in her ass... she loved sucking him deep in her throat feeling he deserved it with how ravenously he ate her out constantly. They’d done positions she never knew existed.

Rey fell back as he flipped her again staring, he was almost crying. “What’s wrong...?”

She could sense something...

His eyes were... glazing...

”nothing... just so fucking happy...” he was sobbing and it made her begin to tear up with him.

He left her laying there simmering for a moment.

Returning armed with a green silky scarf.

”oh it’s beautiful...” Rey told him.

”scoot up the bed Rey, “ Hux ordered coldly. 

She questioned a second then complied.

He retrieved cloth cuffs for her wrists and the red laced blindfold, he didn’t restrict her legs. 

He brought out the tiny vibrater she liked to use on her sensitive clit sometimes.

”sshhhh...“ he softly coaxed.

He ran his fingers over her whole body so slowly, he wanted to memorize it. Every detail... each freckle... he kissed and licked along ending his path at her lips. Used her toy on her... driving her crazy...

She couldn’t see... just feel and it aroused her so much, she wanted him to let her hands go so she could touch him. 

She couldn’t help thinking he was dangerous ...biblical powers of pleasure and charm. Could she have ever really stayed away? Ben showing what an ass he was had truly given her to Hux like an offering... to her sweet sinful savior...

His sleek girth dominating her heat like a prowling victorious beast. 

He fucked into her like life itself depended on it. 

She was facing the internal fall into such bliss...

Enticing her as he kissed her neck and jaw... nibbling along her chest and her skin throbbing... she was vibrating with the need to cum again...

He slid the scarf around her neck carefully, she knew what that meant...

And right now she was at his sublime mercy ...

As he tightened it with each thrust, she was consumed with fear ...but also humbled by obscene chasm she was sinking into.

Hux kissed her hard, bruising... the scarf so fucking tight... she could taste her blood from him kissing too... “Hu...x...?” She choked out. 

He...?

It was so ...?

White spots... drifting fuzzy headed...

Rey felt his cock driving into her at a brutal pace, her legs previously wrapped around his back we’re going slack as were her other muscles... Her head swimming...

She was scared now, fighting against the cuffs weakly. Darkness looming... She tried to scream but his mouth was still over hers capturing the sound...

Swarming thoughts of insecurity winning vastly over her usual complete faith in him. 

She felt something else taking over, making her even weaker... fuck! Had he drugged her?!

”sto...p... Hu..x...” she mumbled as he pulled back to gaze at her flickering lashes, her face growing darker with lack of air...

Hux tightened the scarf as far as he could. 

Watching intently as her features stilled, as her breath stopped, as her eyes grew blank, his languid thrusting ending with his sobbing release. “I’m so sorry Rey... I love you...”

He let go... succumbing... He couldn’t even feel relief from his orgasm because of the overwhelming grief.

He lost himself to his urges... finally caved...

He should feel relief.

He prepared the scene for Ben’s arrival.

Dealt with him once he came.

Ben had been easier to subdue in his weak state... staggering and half blinded... He moved Rey’s body to his trunk once Ben was unconscious and he’d used her own finger nails to marr Ben’s skin. The house looked like a proper crime scene. He’d been using her phone to send desperately frustrated messesges to her friends about Ben’s behavior... and even messeges to his phone. The burner phone he had with him. His own cell back at his penthouse where his normal car was... and his doorman who would state he’d been home all evening. 

He left this vehicle in a safe place...

Few days later driving out to the farm when he felt he was safe.

He buried Rey where she belonged. With the green scarf. Placed her stone over the disturbed ground and finally felt whole again. He knew he couldn’t breath for a while... he needed to make sure the police found all the breadcrumbs he’d left at Rey’s... Ben’s car... office... his place... 

He’d washed her before her burial, baptism of sorts he felt.

Rey had looked betrayed as she died. Lost in their ecstasy only to have him steal it from her... taking her soul. 

He really was a demon...

Hux sat at the bar, working on number 7 of this vile concoction the bar tender assured him would destroy brain cells.

A few women had approached only to be violently shot down...

He felt empty...

No new urges have cursed his waking moments... but she was haunting his sleeping ones...

He kept envisioning her legs... her clenching cunt... her lovely lips on his... The sounds he invoked...

God... 

He was beyond diseased with regret...

Ben was actually convinced he’d killed Rey... it was almost amusing. So much evidence... but he still kept stating he had nothing to do with Ashley’s death... or Baz and her sister...

His family however kept telling him to take the deal... serve his time for lesser charges... with no body came some leeway... but he’d still be locked away for a long damn time.

Hux groaned. 

He retreated to his office, barely coherent to fiddle with some paperwork he’d been neglecting.

Everyone assumed his demeanor and sullen behavior stemmed from Rey’s disappearance. No one questioned his grief as more than a sad boyfriend...


	20. Impotence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries... fucking be damned but he tries... He goes to Starkiller again... drinks and watches... it’s like his pallet has morphed. The women taste like dirt on his tongue... their scents torturously overwhelm. Their eyes are... just wrong... their lips... Hux feels like his cock has gone fucking dormant. Typically after his fated kill he feels exhilarated... untouchable... a month after he finally gave in and claimed Rey... she’s still got her grip on him. The urge has been overtaken by the ache of her loss. But he hasn’t lost her? He took her as his... placed her... her stone is magnificent! She’s his best addition yet! Then why hasn’t he been back? Why can’t he look upon her stone? Why can’t he fuck or work or function?!

“Son, you look like shit...” Senior came in, closed the door. “With Ben still under investigation... I really need you to step up and assist me and even the Skywalker group. They’re floundering...”

Hux gave him a look of complete annoyance. “Their golden boy is being investigated for multiple murders father... one being my girlfriend... but you expect me to help them in his absence?”

His tone pure smartass glory.

Senior scoffed. “Well, you are in charge if I’m honest with myself... I’m sorry for your... loss. Young Rey was good for you, I’m sorry we all acted rudely before...” 

Hux sat and listened.

His father had doubts that Ben Solo would be freed. Women were coming forward about his violent behavior... past relationships gone bad. It made him appear worse. He’d hurt people... many. Hux had actually been somewhat surprised. He was far worse of course... but he couldn’t find any sympathy for his rival. 

Hux ignored the press.

But... much to his misery, he couldn’t avoid Rey’s friends. The family she’d created for herself. 

Trina had cried to him and Finn. Rey’s landlord demanded someone deal with her things... Hux graciously paid another month on her rent... giving them time to pack and move her belongings.

Finn suggested storage. He couldn’t accept Rey was really dead unless a body was found. 

Time inched on though...

Hux went out with them occasionally... it felt rather odd. To hear them saying how happy he’d made her...that they had expected wedding bells.

Finn ended up hooking up with one of the officers on Rey’s case. Poe didn’t seem to like Hux much, but kept his opinion to himself. He felt like there was more to Ben’s story... that Ben was an irredeemable asshole, but not a murderer. 

Hux knew he wasn’t wrong. 

Rey’s friends got comfort from him...that was an odd development.

Phasma was circling, working late hours got her juices flowing again and he had to shoot her down when after a really long night at the office, she tried to jump him.

He wasn’t even mean about it for once, just told her he wasn’t ready... was still hung up on Rey.

She’d been kind.

He found everyone strangely was... kind.

He didn’t deserve it.

His father did exactly as he said, he stepped back. He put Hux in charge officially. He also instigated a merger. Armitage was overwhelmed with it all... but it curbed his thoughts from what lay beneath the dirt...

The pebbles...the grass has definitely grown over...circling her stone. He imagines her there.

Not beneath, but above...smiling down at her addition. Gazing at her representation among the others of his garden. 

Would she still think it all so pretty?

Now that she’s joined them? 

Hux cringed, recalling how deeply he fell that weekend they’d spent there... among his memories. He’d shared his secrets... mostly...

He would never feel that again he thinks...

It takes him over still.

Her haunting his hand even as he tries to find relief alone in the accusing dark of night.

He sighs leaving yet another dull meeting with Luke and Senior, Han shaking his hands in frustration. The public ridiculing them all for the sins the youngest was being accused of. The trial was proceeding... messy. Ben refusing to bow out gracefully. 

Hux went to leave in his car. 

His eyes fell on a parcel laying upon his seat.

His heart stopped.

There... silent and potent.

A lovely green scarf... twin of the very one that ended his beautiful Rey’s life.

The very one that stole her final breath.

He knew it couldn’t be the very one...

That cloth...

That silk was buried with his heart...

He had almost kept it...

But buried it with her in the end.

Who would play such a cruel joke?

Who would even know to do so?

He was cursed.

Was he finally being punished?


	21. Manic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the green scarf magically appeared in his car, Hux endured other strange occurrences. Odd texts and calls from unnamed persons... he received an envelope of dirt in his mail. A number left written in staggered pattern over time... her number... the number of his stones...

He visited her belongings in the storage building Finn rented. Hux found it ransacked... he’d called the authorities. 

But, the cameras had been messed with and no one saw who.

The lock cut...

Hux ran his eyes over the items, mental inventory... he noticed what was gone. 

So cruel...

Someone robbed a dead women... he wanted to slit their throat.

Someone knew what he’d done...

No monetary demands reached him as yet, that only made him anxious ... paranoid.

The doorman who lied for him was neutralized... Hux made sure his family relocated. 

But... flowers were left on his desk... his car... his doorstep at his penthouse...

Flowers like those from the farm...

He tried to avoid people as he could around obligations. He viewed everyone as suspects. 

Who was torturing him?

Pictures came to his phone. Meaningless looking probably to anyone but him...

Hux gripped his coffee cup firm, he’d decided he should go to the farm... just to check on things. He needed to see... to know his collection was safe. That the woman he loved was safe there resting beneath fine soil and nature’s touch.

As he entered his office, he nearly spit out his coffee.

There sitting bright and clean was a stone that looked just like...

Rey’s white stone...?

No... no one would know? 

Who would violate his sanctified place?

His brow tense, his eyes glancing around.

”Daila! “ he yelled.

She came running, “yes Mr. Hux?”

”who’s been in my office?” He demanded, his tone lethal.

She looked confused, “no one sir! Mail delivery came up here this morning... but only left items for your father.”

He shifted away annoyed.

He sought out the security systems. He would see! They’ve avoided cameras before but this time... maybe...

He made one of the security men review the morning recordings for his floor. Security had increased after Ashley’s disappearance... 

He felt all color drain from his features.

A figure of slight stature... placed it in his office?

A woman?

Her face hidden but he noticed brown locks escaped her hood.

A thousand thoughts raced through his brain cells.

He drove straight there. The stone sat on the seat beside him. 

“Well Hux... not who I would ever expect to visit me!” Ben stated, smirking. “Come to gloat?”

”no... have they made any headway on your appeal?” Hux asked.

Ben shook his head. “No... I’m stuck here it seems. I’m a murderer and psycho they think... danger to the world... Though really it’s just my overzealous cock that’s to blame. I have never nor would ever kill someone... I pissed off too many people. Apparently... Even you... I thought briefly you had done this to me... but I doubt you’d have hurt Rey...” he had longer hair now, his skin dull.

Hux nodded. “So you’re not having someone harass me?” 

Ben furrowed, “not me, though watch yourself old friend... someone set me up for this... these crimes... you could be a target. Some asshole trying to humble their betters? Who knows... I promise you Armitage... I swear I didn’t take her from you... I was a complete dick, but I did care about her a little.”

”I was jealous... But ...” he sighed. “ I am being punished for everything I’ve done to others though... I’m lucky not to have been killed by any number of women... men over the years.”

Hux didn’t feel remorse. 

But it begged the question of who was fucking with him if not Ben? Then again, Ben wouldn’t have known about the scarf... the number of stones... about her stone? 

He arrived at the farm next, exhausted and frazzled, ready to pass out... but he had to see first.

He tossed his keys on the counter and left the back door wide open.

Even from the porch he noticed...

The stones were all moved. Into a pile by his bench. 

The white stone gone completely.

Rey’s resting place of honor disturbed.

Hux fumed and raged looking down at the vast mess. She was...?

No...

He knelt down and dug with his hands.

Tears pooling.

Dread making his lungs burn.

Rey...?

No no no no... !

But her body was gone... truly gone!

He gazed around. No sign of anyone at the moment. He sat there just staring for a long while.

He eventually drifted into the house. 

He found the clothes he’d buried her in and a bathtub with dirt still in the bottom in the main bathroom.

No green scarf...

No body...

No blood or signs of struggle here... no damage to his house... 

He let himself drink into a damned blur and passed out in the bathroom floor... sobbing.

His Rey...

His only love...

His soul..

He’d buried his heart with her that day...

Who would steal her body from him?

That night he swore he could dimly see her form near... feel her eyes close. Her perfume haunting him, chastising his presence... his moments of clarity...

He’d never thought of his marks... the urge’s victims... as people...

He’d never regretted it...

He’d fought against the urge when it came to Rey.

He kept putting it off... taking others... taking their blood instead of hers until it drove him completely mad... made him sloppy.

But in those last breaths she’d taken...him strangling her with her scarf... him deep inside her giving all of himself... 

He’d almost given her vows of dedication... his love would fall to no other... like a wife... like his mate...

It wasn’t just lust... she’s wasn’t some whore he fucked and killed...

She was everything...

He mumbled to her as he lay there open and pitiful.

Rambling his sorrows and apologies...

In his sleep he felt her kiss his forehead, whisper accusations and affections.

Hux was just waiting for the ax to drop... to be hauled away like Ben had been...

But he didn’t care.

He missed her light...

Her...

He despised his urges...

He was lost.


	22. Mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just kept happening... Hux kept getting texts after he left the next day. Back in the city, his phone buzzed with accusations. Who the fuck?!

The texts were simple. But made him stagger.

Each was something he’d said to ... her... in private ...when they...

No one would have heard those things...

Hux was sweaty and his hair unkept, he had forgone a shower and just thrown on a suit, to head to the office. He was already late.

Overslept.

He never overslept...

But his dreams were overwhelming and he just couldn’t get his eyes to open.

He saw her... Filthy and glaring. Standing over him, pointing.

He shook his head, downed his coffee that was more vodka than beans. He got a few snooty looks in the elevator.

The texts started the day he got back from the farm ... every day a new one.

All his words... perfect copies. 

It wasn’t real... it couldn’t be... he was losing what was left of his mind!

The guilt!

He had caved to the urges ...but he had truly loved her... he hadn’t wanted to kill her!

He ignored the voices in his head shouting that maybe he was doing this to himself... maybe ...?

In his office he felt safer...

No one to stare at him... try to converse...

Rey hadn’t been like the others... she didn’t need his gift of eternal freedom from a pointless life. She had been good and kind... she loved him too. The monster... the prince... the boy ... the businessman... 

Would she have forgiven him or hated him if he’d told her about the urges... his collection?

Someone knew...

He flew through emails and paperwork... several rudimentary meetings on autopilot.

He kept mixing his drink in between... probably a bad idea...

But he needed the numbing...his head ached in regret... he deserved to be dead himself. He wanted to be...

He fell asleep on his desk, paper stuck to his drooling cheek. 

No one bothered him after his last meeting. He’d proceeded to drink at his desk until it consumed him. He didn’t want to go back to his penthouse.

The blatantly overindulged luxury.

It was cold and empty.

Absent of her light...

He found himself somehow at her old house. Long since empty.

He was glad there was no new tenant yet.

He broke in the back door and stumbled to her old bedroom. Collapsed on the empty floor and cried. Sobbing for his loss...

Begging the universe to quit fucking with him.

End his suffering.

Hux stared at the ceiling remembering.

The room smelled like her still. Her perfume.

Hux let himself drift.

His phone buzzed. He squinted at the words. It was well past midnight.

**Maybe you should know what it feels like to be helpless Armitage...**

**Maybe you should know how it feels to be buried under earth...**

Hux wide eyed and nauseous ripped his view around seeing no one. He stumbled around the entire house. Nothing no one.

What the...?!

On the counter in the kitchen sat a picture...

He recognized it.

Of him...

Of...

It was of him and Rey from their weekend at the farm...

He sat there in the floor crying.


	23. Feel me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photo sat there... so happy. Two grinning faces.... two hearts bursting at the seams. Hux vividly recalls every moment from that weekend... he had felt heaven there with her... felt human and so very loved ... wanted... needed... he held it now.

Rey had printed it.

Framed it. 

It had pleasantly greeted his eyes from her nightstand. 

When Finn and Trina had helped him pack up her belongings to go into storage, extra assistance loading the truck came from Poe... it had gone in a box. 

Hux had been hesitant to keep it. 

Like it would burn his fingertips.

He had pictures in his cell phone...

He let them put it among the many of her with her friends....

Now...

He wondered if maybe Finn was the one...

Maybe Rey told him details about him... them...

Maybe...

He brought the thin item to his lips. Placing a kiss to her image.

Sad.

Lonely.

He missed her... her everything.

”I’m so sorry Rey... I’m so sorry I wasn’t stronger...” Hux groaned. 

He searched for more, but found nothing.

He flew to Boston, then Los Angeles, then New York, then London, then Austin, then Sydney, then back to Tokyo ...

Sometimes with Luke and Senior...

Sometimes alone...

He just wanted to stay away...

Away from his penthouse... Away from their... 

The messeges stopped.

But the gifts found him.

A smooth leather journal... a gorgeous pen... 

A note printed sat within.

**_Free yourself..._ **

**_Free your heart ... your mind..._ **

**_Set your soul right..._ **

**_Write it down... every word..._ **

**_Confess who Armitage was... is ... will be..._ **

He ran his palm over it. Rough in places. 

It found him while he stayed in Sydney. He expected a text to accompany it, but none came. 

He stared at it for hours... “what do you want...?” Hux whispered.

Once he’d gotten himself very drunk he began to write.

...and write...

...and write...

He stayed at the hotel a few extra days. Altering the next few events on his itinerary. But he felt it...

Relief.

He let it fly... All of it...

No filter...

No restrictions...

He laughed to himself...

He cried...

He raged...

He sat stoic...

He hadn’t been so real or honest with himself since he was 15...

Would his 15 year old self punch him if he saw him now?

Probably...

Hux closed it. Buried himself under the covers.

The journal travelled with him.

No threats came...

No blackmail demands...

Holidays came and went...

Business rolling into new ventures... Senior was so pleased. Hux was making them money. Excelling. He avoided the parties when he could... dreading the onslaught of soulless harpies that he knew would try to snare him.

Hux hid the journal. 

Whoever gave it to him ...had motives he didn’t know.

But... it had been months since a new messege came. Half a year since the journal arrived. Almost a year since Rey...

Ben’s family acted like he never existed.

If he had been anyone but Ben Solo... Hux might have felt sorry for the bastard.

Then again... didn’t he really belong there too. In a cell right beside Ben?

Probably worse...

He was still drinking more than eating.

He stared at his freckles in the shower one morning.

Maybe it was true...

Gingers have no soul... their freckles come from the souls they steal.

He chuckled, then frowned.

The water felt good.

He styled his hair, slapped on his cologne. Dressed impeccably. 

This was how he should look.

He had to keep his shit together.

He flicked on the television to scan the news as he ate breakfast, he needed to eat... he’d lost entirely too much weight.

His bagel was smeared with cream cheese and smelled devine.

He was only half paying attention to the screen. Taking bite...then a sip of his now alcohol absent coffee... another bite...

Suddenly he spat every bit that was in his mouth out rather ungracefully...

On the television screen was ... !

Was... Rey!

Holy fucking shit !

He stared.

His heart fucking stopped in joy and flat out terror.

She was alive!

Oh god... she was fucking alive...

There next to her was officer Dameron. Wrapped in a dirty looking blanket. Reporters were clambering.

They ushered her away. Into a hospital? He narrowed his view, she was rough looking... after so long? Where had she been? What the fuck?!

The reporters stated she’d been found by a back road, claiming to have escaped from her kidnapper. That she’d been locked away all this time...

Hux hadn’t locked her away!

He’d choked her to death with that damn scarf as they fucked! No... as he made love to her that one last time...

He paced.

He’d felt life leave her body... she’d been dead!

He buried her!

His phone wrang... buzzed...

Senior was calling...

He ignored it.

He had multiple texts and missed calls over the next hour.

The hospital called him... he picked it up.

”Armitage Hux?” A female voice asked.

”yes...” he replied.

”yes, we need you to come to Sweet Haven Hospital, Rey Sanders has been brought in, you are her emergency contact. And she has been asking for you...” She informed him.

She kept talking, but he just couldn’t focus.

Rey was here...

Alive...

Hux was dead... this was hell...

It had to be...

He snatched his keys and wallet, and on very unsteady feet headed to his car... to the hospital... 

To face the woman he loved more than anything...

To face the woman he murdered...


	24. Sweet Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Haven Hospital was overrun... media and vultures...Hux growled internally. Officer Dameron met him at the main entrance. “Ah, hey Hux... I’ll take you up. It’s been insane here. Finn and Trina are already with her. Your father came, the Solos, ...doctors have been in and out. She’s been anxious to see you... someone told her about Ben being in prison too...” Hux scowled. He wasn’t sure what he was really walking into... how could she not have told them? What he’d done... was this just a trap?!

Common sense... it would be justified for him to immediately be arrested as he walked in.

But did love suffer from that affliction?

Did she not remember?

Where has she been?

Who has had her if she wasn’t... if he’d been wrong?

Was it someone else messing with him or had it really been ...?

Not Rey?

He’d prepared her...?

Buried her...?

Mourned her...?

As they entered, passing the two officers guarding her hospital room door, Hux was greeted with Rey huddled in Trina’s arms. Finn sitting teary eyed next to them.

”Look who I found Rey! Just who you’ve been asking for!” Poe smiled as he gestured behind him.

Instead of anger... pain... 

Rey’s face lit up.

Shocking Hux. He almost tripped over his own feet. 

“Hux!” Rey wailed sobbing. She reached out trying to get out of the bed.

”hold up Rey, you’re still weak.” Finn told her.

”Rey...?” Hux forced the word out carefully moving closer.

He still expected this wasn’t real... that if he touched her, she’d morph into some hellish demon torturing him. 

She looked ...pale ...bruises around her wrists and neck ...there were cuts on her skin in various places. Of course he couldn’t see anything under her gown...

”it’s me... I’m here...” Rey smiled timidly. Tears streaming.

Hux stood right in front of her now.

His hand slowly reached her jaw... caressing ever lightly along her cheek. His eyes roving, met her watery stare. “You...? Where...have you been? I ...thought you were gone?”

She leaned, kissing the palm that had been touching her. “I know...”

”Finn and I are going to get her stuff from storage. Just what she needs, for now... she wants to just go home with you when they do finally let her leave. Can I bring the stuff later ? Will you be around? Or can you tell your doorman?” Trina asked.

”yeah, ...yes, I’ll let him know.” Hux replied without turning toward Trina or letting go of Rey. His arms had slipped around her. Her head rested on his chest. 

Any other time, this would be that perfect comfort to him. Her being so close.

But the unknown...

”Poe, ...have they found anything?” Hux muttered. Still stroking Rey’s hair.

Poe cleared his throat. “They’re checking the area she was found... nothing so far. They think she was kept somewhere else...dumped there. Doctor says she is severely dehydrated, she has so many injuries. She was being fed... She says she doesn’t remember who had her... She remembers Ben texting wanting to come over to talk... But she doesn’t recall Ben coming into her house...”

Hux nodded. 

He had so many questions... he thought he covered every detail...

Rey asked him to stay.

He endured listening to her talking to more doctors, the detectives. 

The shrink came to evaluate her.

She kept wanting to hold his hand. She kept smiling at him.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all too easy. That it felt off.

”I’m so happy to be home...” Rey told him when they were alone again. “I’m ready to leave though... it’s stifling here. I’ve never liked hospitals... but I know it’s their job. I love you...”

She kissed his cheek.

He stiffened. “Rey, I love you too... it’s been ...so difficult without you.”

His mind raced back... all this time...

She hadn’t been under her stone? She’d been...?

God...

He had no idea...

They would likely have to release Ben from prison... his lawyers were surely already working on that.

Did Ben suspect he’d been set up?

Finn told her about her house... Trina told her how supportive they’d all been to each other. How kind Hux had been. How torn up he’d been when she disappeared. She hadn’t acted shocked about the case drawn against Ben for not just her disappearance... but accused of killing Ashley... Bazine... Lanai ...suspected of others...

If he hadn’t known he’d have thought she seemed glad.

Rey wasn’t cruel though...

She had the biggest heart... so kind, sweet...

Rey nuzzled closer. “I know... being left alone can be so frightening. Lost in the dark, no hope, no light, ...I felt so helpless Hux.” She sniffled. “So buried...”

Hux blinked. 

She sounded...

He kissed her hair.

Part of him didn’t care. Part of him was just thankful to be holding a living breathing...

Maybe he hadn’t killed her?

Maybe he’d imagined it all?

”Hux?” Rey’s voice timid.

”yes honey?” He replied.

She leaned back, gave him a warm smile. “As soon as they let me, I want you to take me home.”

”of ...course...” Hux answered, but he was so hesitant. Despite delighting in holding her, he couldn’t shake the idea... the instinct that something wasn’t right. That she wasn’t being honest.

She’d survived trauma... why was she so ... calm?

Lost in her warmth, the sound of her heartbeat was soothing. He let his eyes close, breathing her in...

That familiar scent filled his nostrils...

That perfume?


	25. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He told the doorman to help move Rey’s boxes up to the penthouse. He met Trina there. Rey would need her clothes... several things for release. They would sort and put things away later... until then all the boxes brought would go in his spare bedroom. Everything left in storage was being brought tomorrow. These were what had been easiest for Trina. He was freshening up then heading straight back to the hospital. Hux showered and threw on dark jeans and an old band T-shirt, grabbing Rey her favorite sweats and sports bra, panties, toothbrush, toothpaste, ... brush... hair tie. He still had so many questions... mainly where she had been? ... did she really not recall anything about his... actions? How was she fucking alive?! But also oddly happy about it... he hadn’t successfully murdered the only woman he apparently was capable of loving. As he went to leave he noticed something very absent from his nightstand. Trina had not gone farther than the living room... ? his journal... ? every detail and thought from all these years he’d poured out... gone! He panicked. Searched everything... everywhere... nothing. Fuck! Who...?! His phone buzzed...

_-Love is patient, love is kind._

_It does not envy, it does not boast,_

_it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth._

_It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

_Love never fails._

_These three remain- faith, hope, and love._

_But the greatest of these is love.”_

_1 Corinthians 13-_

Hux stared at his phone.

The words...

He knew this old saying... this biblical statement of what love should be.

The righteousness.

The expectation.

It came from the unknown number, that he knew he he couldn’t trace. 

His phone buzzed again.

- _do you feel like you kept these promises Armitage... did you love her like this? -_

_-I believe you failed that love... broke such promises...-_

_-thankyou for such illuminating reading material...-_

Hux nearly stopped breathing as he read. He tried to respond only to find it wouldn’t allow it. The other device apparently destroyed. He assumed another burner phone from his mystery stalker...

So the giver of the journal chose today to retrieve it? When everyone revolved around Rey’s miraculous return to the living? Knew exactly when he’d notice it gone?

He felt so... fucking helpless.

Who was weaving this god damn web of bullshit?!

Rey was in the hospital...Finn at her side while he ran home to meet Trina, clean up, fetch her things?

But someone knew everything...

Someone had been leaving nasty surprises...

Gifts...

Sending him messeges...

the journal...

the picture...

the scarf... dirt... flowers...

moved his stones... taken Rey’s only to give it to him!

Someone was so brazen as to do these things at his penthouse... at his office... to his car... at the farm!

Took Rey from the ground!

He was so fucking screwed...

or having a psychotic break...

He sighed. Deleted the messeges. Fixed his hair. He grabbed the bag with her needs and scurried out to head to the hospital.

He would bring Rey home... face whatever insanity that followed... she seemed happy to see him. Maybe... maybe he ...

He drove straight there listening to classical music loudly... hoping to silence the mental gears churning. The thoughts pounding were deafening.

Rey was alive.

Someone out there knew everything.

One problem at a time... he could handle it.

He could. He was... if nothing else ...methodical. 

He went in a side entrance hoping to avoid reporters. They were still camped out. Ben had not been released yet. The police weren’t convinced he was guilt free... not from Rey’s condition... not for the others. They suspected he hired someone to dump Rey to make it look like it wasn’t him...

Hux scowled at the nurses as he swept by. 

Rey was giggling with Trina now, Finn apparently left for work. The officers were still guarding.

Hux saw the many flowers and cards around.

From Leia and Han.

From Senior Hux.

From Hux’s office... 

From Finn and Poe...

Frim Trina...

Her former charge’s family...

He noticed some from names he didn’t recognize.

One from... fuck... Ben sent her flowers from prison? Really?!

Hux swallowed the urge to throw them across the room. He could dispose of them later... quietly.

Rey’s face lit up again seeing him.

He couldn’t help the joy it brought him to see those eyes full of love ...full of hope...

That look focused on him.

”oh good, you’re back! Trina said she helped you get a lot of my things to your penthouse. That the rest is coming tomorrow. I’m glad... I hope me being there is ok. We weren’t actually living together when I... well ...left. And my landlord rented out my house...” her expression shifted from warm to sullen.

Hux took her hand. “It’s quite alright, we have a lot to discuss... but that can wait. You need to concentrate on getting strong and getting out of here.” He kissed her forehead. 

Amused at her slight blush. 

“You’ve been... gone a long time. You have rebuilding to do, I am not... I don’t have anyone significant in my life now still, not since you Rey... you are welcome in my home.” Hux stated.

Rey smiled. “When I found out how long this has all been...” she teared up. “ I was worried you had moved on...”

He hugged her to his chest. “none of that now...”

Trina smiled and waved to them, “I’ll see ya later. Gotta get to work myself you two. Hux, I’ll text you later to check on her. We still need to get Rey a new phone...”

He nodded. “I’ll take care of it.”

He held Rey’s hand as the nurses periodically checked on her, her doctor. 

When she fell asleep he carefully got up and disposed of Ben’s flowers in the trash can down the next hall.

Why the hell would Solo find the act even remotely ok?

Then again...

Hux sighed.

Pot or kettle...?


	26. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t sense any difference in her when he takes her to his penthouse at the end of the week. The doctor finally released her, the police were still running around with their thumbs up their asses... How can she seem so... normal? How is she not traumatized? Hux lets these whispers fester behind calm eyes, his reassuring smile.

She glides in on his arm like it’s any other time...

Like all this time hasn’t passed...

”I’ll draw you a nice bath honey, get you a bite to eat...” Hux invites. Taking her bag to set by his large couch.

Rey sits. 

He brings her a plate of fruit and meats. Cheeses. A glass of lemonade.

Leaves her to munch while he starts a hot bath, she liked his huge tub. They had such festive memories in that tub...

He grins.

She was scheduled to see a psychiatrist the following Monday, they’d have the weekend to relax... figure things out.

There was nothing in his penthouse that could cause alarm... his mysterious gifts hidden. 

Was this a fresh start?

He supposes it could be if he could find the asshole stalking him... teasing and taunting...

Torturing his already guilt ridden mind.

Stop this all. Try to make it up to her...

How do you earn forgiveness for strangulation?

Murder?

Rey finds him knelt stirring bubbles into her water... flowery scent she’s always adored.

“It’s ready if you are ...” He offers.

She gazes silently.

Still.

So focused he feels like her eyes might bore a hole into his chest.

Something stirs behind her lovely eyes...

Hux isn’t quite sure what to make of it.

Blank? 

Just as it becomes uncomfortable, Rey shifts. Turning from him to remove her clothes, set them into the corner.

She lets him help her into the water, sinking beneath the steaming surface.

She took deep breaths in and out. “Mmmmm.... Thankyou, just what I needed. I really think I was about to go crazy if I’d stayed any longer. I was so tired of being talked at, poked and prodded...”

Hux dipped the loofa in, squeezed it with her favorite body wash. “Lean up honey.”

Rey complied.

Hux proceeded to wash her back first.

She sighed as he scrubbed slowly, he took his time going over her skin gently. Moving to her arms and palms... her neck and breasts... each foot and leg... lingering a little between her thighs...

He gave her the loofa to finish. He got up to grab a towel...

”Armitage?” Her voice soft. “Will you wash my hair too?”

He smirked. He didn’t mind pampering her at all...

She seemed content.

Relaxed.

Happy.

He felt less tense as they held each other that night. He’d missed this... 

Her warm memory had haunted him. He wasn’t disappointed about not having sex tonight... he wasn’t expecting anything... was surprised she’d decided to stay with him in his room. 

He slept better than he had in so long...

”morning sleepy head!” Rey greeted him wearing his old college hoodie. 

He grinned. 

“I’m probably staying in today.” She told him, pouring her cereal. “Coffee sweetie?”

He took the mug gladly, “Thankyou... I told the office I would be out Monday so I can drive with you to your session. So we will have all weekend and Monday together, if you wanted that...”

He took a large drink.

”definitely.” She replied cheerily. 

He found her ease slightly strange, but... he couldn’t deny how nice this was. 

Homey.

Normal.

Rey ate bite after bite. 

Hux suddenly felt odd... his stomach turning...

”uh, I think the coffee isn’t settling right...” Hux groaned, he tried to sit at the table. He missed, “oh... fuck...”

Hux hit the floor with a thud. Sprawled out in the floor, his eyes blurring. “Rey? ... something is ...wrong...”

Rey smirked. “Oh Armitage... something wrong?” She knelt next to him. “Feeling off? Maybe a bit... helpless?”

He mumbled something back... but it came out warbled.

”what was that? I couldn’t hear you sweetie?” Rey looked amused. “Doesn’t feel good does it? Kinda like it wasn’t fun being fucking strangled! Or buried alive!”

Her features twisted. “Night night asshole!” She punched him hard. 

Last sound he heard was her laugh... not her sweet giggle he’d always loved... it was cold and cruel.

Then he blacked out...


	27. Choke on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux drifted... heard voices and music, but couldn’t identify the words... flexing his brain to focus seemed impossible. He saw only deep expanded darkness... smelled earth...

_”Armie sweetheart! Don’t go far, lunch will be ready soon!” His mother’s voice was his favorite sound._

_Like an angel..._

_Not indifference like his father... Mr. all about business..._

_Was his father ever a child?_

_Armitage pulled the ugly weeds out, straightened her stones, made her garden so pretty again._

_Mommy loved the wild flowers that fought to exist..._

_Her hair just as wild._

_MaryAnn was so opposite Brendol’s stark blandness... stiff and unyielding._

_She laughed, she cried, she loved him... his father..._

_She held him close when he was scared._

_She told him not to hate that world... use his privileges to make a good life._

_Not to be like his father..._ _empty heart... overstuffed wallet..._

_Broken..._

_Selfish..._

_Blind to his own pointlessness..._

_She wanted him to feel everything... see everything... not become one of the zombies that wandered through their life._

_She cleaned his face, washed his hands for lunch. “I love you so much sweetie. Listen to your heart, but always guard it. Help those you feel really need it, but always protect yourself.”_

_He nodded. Smiling up at the most beautiful mommy ever._

_Her eyes were always bright and warm._

_His grandparents joined them. Though they always seemed so stiff, especially if Senior was visiting._

_When he returned to the mansion with his father he cried, always. It was so different from the farm... so gray... so empty without his mother._

_His father’s wife was unfriendly, but not cruel. His father’s mistresses were always nicer._

_Armitage stared at the other children... some of them just seemed so empty inside... pointless._

_It irked him how people around him took so many things for granted._

_He found gratification in imagining them gone... put out of their misery... freed of their life._

_His mother understood. She felt trapped in her own life. She couldn’t be with the man she loved... but she couldn’t move on either..._

_Hux played with her in her garden. The stones she treasured would seem so unimportant to anyone else... but he saw them as she did... special._

_He inherited the farm once she was gone... once his grandparents were gone..._

_As a teenager his urges to purge and free those like his mother were louder... insistent. Echoing so loud between his ears...burning throughout his brain cells._

_His body moved of it’s own merit sometimes. Humanity was driven by lust... greed... lies it told itself..._

_Hux refused to lie to himself._

_He tried to ignore the needs, but when he started giving in... it was relief he found. Satisfaction. He served a greater purpose. He was untouchable._

_He was unburdened by regret... guilt... sympathy... love..._

_He’d only ever loved his mother... he knew no one else could love him. He would always be alone._

_Whether he had a body curled in his bed... or breathing it’s last breath at his hand._

_He never felt alone in his garden... her garden..._

_So that’s where his conquests lay... serene beneath the dirt... protected under flowers and sky... each stone just his. He thinks she’d like it. His purpose. He was doing what she had needed... recognizing those like her who needed release... to be set free from their mortal self inflicted prisons..._

Hux couldn’t blink... couldn’t move.

He was trapped. 

Ankles latched in place, hands latched at his sides. 

His head stuck in place by something circling his neck. 

He heard music again, but it sounded so far away. 

The voice... female...

Rey?

Rey!

He growled. Rey drugged him!

”awake?” She asked.

He felt relief hearing her voice despite himself.

He finally noticed the walkie talkie on his chest.

All of a sudden his throat was restricted, the thing circling his neck tightened.

”Ah.... yes... what...?” Hus muttered.

She chuckled, “I can tighten that at my leisure, I built it you know. It tightens and releases at the push of a button. Not meant to kill you... though you deserve it a hundred times over...I’ve given you access to air... unlike you gave me.”

”Rey... I’m so ...” He struggled.

”no... don’t ! You are going to sit there and listen.” She sighed. “I was surprised you did what I asked and wrote in that journal... and as I flipped through it I got the impression you didn’t filter yourself. But, I think a little reading is in order. You tried to express every thought, every urge as you called them... every kill...”

He felt raw at her words. Her sweet voice still struck him like cruel velvet as she read through his own confessions. He her devoted captive audience...

”we’re at the farm you know...” she took a break. “You’re among the graves you dug... hidden by earth and muck...I could leave you there and no one would know. No stone like I had to signify...you among your victims... I need to understand why!”

He felt tears slide from his eyes as she read on.

It was so strange hearing his own descriptions... some so callous... so narcissistic... scathing...from her lips the sordidness could be masked as refined... biblical... He was truly humbled.

Time had no meaning. 

His sins asking for reckoning...

Arming her to avenge herself... the other women and men he’d buried here and the ones he’d killed beyond this property. The numbers shocking.

Rey couldn’t love him... this man. He knew that. She’s going to kill him for his crimes.

It was serendipitous.

He could smell the dirt beyond what he realized was wood surrounding his trapped form. He wondered which insects were vying for his tainted body? What demons awaited to devour his poisonous soul? Would Rey cut out his blackened heart, swallow it down?

Rey didn’t stop until she’d gone over every page.

Then she left him to his musings. 

To sleep he assumed.

Alone he grieved.

He wasn’t angry at her... he wasn’t sad...

If his retribution was coming for all the carnage he’d inflicted...

It was right to be her.

Arrogance deflated.

Rage retreated.

He was cleansing his skeletons.


	28. Many among one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He blacked out at some point, only to wake still buried...part of him thought he’d been stuck in a nightmare. His achey body pointed out the truth.

“You rolled out a lot of brutal honesty, these pages drip with the blood of so many victims... but I know there were more and others that were just fucks... you’re going to tell me!” Rey demanded, her tone pierced the nothingness. “You don’t speak about love... significance of anyone...”

Her accusation was true.

She listened. He dug deep into his closet of skeletons. His conquests...those who sated carnal needs ...or hushed his urges... some simply distractions after a rather stressful work day.

“No one meant anything to me... melted my defenses, they weren’t people in my mind... just vessels to silence the ache...” submitted a correction. “There was none... not until you.”

”bullshit ! Do you think I’m a fucking idiot! I know what I really was... another pawn! You despised Ben Solo... you saw me as a way to kill him in every way possible without fucking touching him!” He could hear her sadness amidst her furious state. “You saw him with me... took his mistake and ran with it, used me to set him up! Just like when you killed Bazine Netal... Lanai!”

Hux sighed. 

She was right... it would look that way.

That exploitation made more sense than a cold blooded serial killer falling in love...

Truly at war with his nature... his urges... because his bloodlust argued with his heart.

”I truly imagined I held no heart capable of love... other than for my mother in my youth...” he swallowed. “You infected me... with your light... I tried to ignore it. You were different... so frighteningly obscene in your beautiful soul. That weekend we spent here, I almost succumbed to my urges... but I just couldn’t.”

”yeah, I remember... you wrote about that in this... also about the poor souls you murdered trying to ignore your urges to kill me!” Rey screamed out loud. “You’re a fucking monster Armitage! You make Ben appear to be a god damn saint!”

”Rey... I mourned you. I felt real grief... regret... I was relieved when you appeared alive. Worried though of course because of my... deed. But I do love you... still.” Hux offered.

Rey snorted. “Love me... love... damn it!”

She pushed the button to tighten the strap at his neck.

He groaned and sputtered. 

“I woke up here you know... some fucking how... dirt everywhere. It seared into my mouth tore at my skin as I dug myself out. My lungs ached. My head pounding just as loudly as my broken heart!” Rey squalled. “I laid there staring at my stone as you called it... noticed the others. I crawled into this house... washed the filth from my bones and raged.”

”All I knew was the man I’d practically spent most nights with, told everything to, trusted implicitly... the man I fucked and loved so much... that man strangled me during sex! Buried me alive! I wasn’t your first kill... I’m one of so many! So why should I feel special?! Why should I believe you? ! You were a murderer... a whore ... fucking whatever male or female whim ... killing in the same fashion !” She yelled. “I watched you... go about your life... thinking I was rotting in the ground as part of this sick collection!”

”where have you been Rey?” He begged, choking as his throat constricted. “Please...”

”I went to an old friend, a foster mom that had been kind. She saw me and saw a shell... told me I could hide there.” Rey cried softly now. “I was so scared... scared you would finish me if you realized... but then after a while I wanted me back. I wanted to fuck with you... to punish you. Then I wanted to understand why! I was desperate for answers! You were sad looking sometimes and freaked out when I left those gifts... sent messeges... I watched you while you were running around frantic here. I needed you to feel what I felt...”

She released the pressure before he passed out.

”you are used to control... power... how does it feel to be helpless? Reduced?” She demanded.

Hux could sense it. “I feel... like it’s justified. You would be justified in punishing me... even killing me. I love you Rey... my life is owed to you... forfeit. Do whatever you need to ... to me.”

Rey was silent.

Had she expected excuses...?

Begging?

Manipulations?

His pretty words to somehow attempt to seduce her into granting him his freedom from his underground box?

Save him from her wrath?

His pain?

He didn’t have time to contemplate much before dirt began seeping into his prison... the lid budged just enough to start letting it in enough to suffocate...

Hux woke with alert eyes... light! Though his head still fogged.

There was light!

No dirt...clean...

No box...

Ah, ...but he was also not free.

His roaming restricted by cuffed wrists to a headboard, his feet to the other end.

His nakedness surprised him...but only slightly.

So Rey wasn’t done.

She hadn’t ended him yet.

He glanced around... noticing items he’s used in the past on his own victims.

Oh...

Hux grunted trying to test the cuffs. Everything sore.


	29. Erotic apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux had tasted the earth as it choked him and now he was helpless again. Did they always feel like this? His victims... victories over failed humanity. Yet..., had never felt so centered and calm in his life. His mind empty, quiet...

Rey pulled at her hair. She felt like his mere presence mocked every part of her that loved him.   
  


He wasn’t spitting atrocities at her!

He wasn’t trying to convince her!

She couldn’t make sense of it...

She left him laying there nude and cold after she’d cleaned him. Removed the dirt that could have ended his reign. Why had she pulled him out? Not let his lungs collapse and fail? It would have hurt... he would have tasted how defeated she’d felt?

She attempted to sleep, but found no rest... no solace.   
  


His words creeping, echoing.   
  


He’d never loved anyone besides MaryAnn... only ever his mother, his life giver. But not his father? No one since... until her?

A lie?

Truth?

It pained her deeply either way.

Rey had been convinced she’d been just another notch, a tool to torture Ben Solo. But had she been? Had Hux truly fought against his urges trying not to kill her? Had he really wallowed in regret?

She suffered from this cardinal sin of compassion, had he been cursed with such? It was making her stone walls crumble. Her veins less filled by venom and vengeance.   
  


After leaving him to fester for a long time... she approached, still wary.

That body had brought her to ecstasy... she’d worshiped every inch as he had hers... breathless and open. Moaning and begging for more... more... She still felt the heat rise to her cheeks and thighs clench at the memories.

It was such a lethal dose of emotional whiplash, caught by a killer. Loving him... or was he more appropriately defined as an it? Was he even considered human after all he’d committed?

She was unsure.

She pulled out his toys... tools...

Would he still demand her forgiveness after he was subjected to humiliation? Used like so many had been by him?

Hux found his circumstances changed yet again.

His wrists still bound, but now ...he was blinded by a dark cloth, mouth obstructed by a ball gag that had been his, something large and vibrating buried deep between his asscheeks.   
  


So it was this now... ok. He was uncomfortable, but more curious. Edged by lust and greedy for her, he prayed. Would she watch him suffer? Would his angel ride him again, break her old stallion...? Make him beg for her hands?

He would... gladly.   
  


His skin still freezing from exposure.

She had to be drugging him again, he was certain his ass being invaded would have garnered a response. Definitely.

Rey answered by timidly nearing. “Feel good Armitage?” Laced words with dulling hate.  
  


He knew she wasn’t expecting an answer, but as she revealed the small knife he grew tense. Rey wasn’t capable? Well, wasn’t previously capable?

”You treated people like things... how does it feel to be a thing?” She managed to say. But he could see how it drained her. Her eyes so blank, red, swollen... she’d cried. For him? Or for them?   
  


For her?

She shed her clothes, leaving them in a clumsy pile. Climbed over him. “I want to feel better...” she sobbed now. It made him wish things were different.   
  
She rubbed her core against his cock, he hardened from feeling her... her sweet friction. He could die like this, that would be fine. Her wet attack could have him.

Rey rose up and took him inside, inhaling sharply as she sunk down burying him deep. Her sobs only increasing as she rocked. He could feel her clenching as her pace quickened. Seeking release... seeking dominance... something...

The hand that held the knife still visible. The free palm gripping his neck hard, as the edge neared his chest. She rocked faster, making the headboard beat the wall. Then slowly, ever slowly, she carved into his skin. Not deeply, but steadily, over and over. His blood decorating the sheets and her thighs. 

  
He felt her crest, divine pleasure in this pain she inflicted.

As she screamed in defiance and release, the small blade flew across the room. Red and still in the far corner. Her eyes still running, her chest heaving, his cock drenched. Him biting into the ball trapping his groans.   
  


He wanted to reach for her, plead for mercy. His own gaze now clouded with watery remorse. Just to touch her...

His crowded mind absent the urges that have plagued him. Adoration filling his form for this goddess destroyed above him. Taking back her power!   
  


Rey laughed as she cried, as he softened and she slipped from him.   
  


She left him sticky and bloody, slamming the door. He’d been dripping with delicious anguish, and she the Valkyrie chained by passion and vengeance. 

  
She didn’t hate him...

She desperately wanted to hate him.


	30. Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sobbed as she stood in the shower, forehead resting against the cold tiles. She could vaguely see the red swirling below at her feet... disappearing down the drain. He needed to be cleaned too... the damage she’d inflicted assessed. Was she an ‘it’ now too? A villain? A monster like he was?

Hux registered his uncomfortable state quickly. 

  
He was filthy... he was sore... he was alone...

He wanted to lay eyes on his beautiful warden, but she had broken herself and fled. He had enjoyed her rage and grief. Rey loved him... he had no doubts now. She wouldn’t be so pissed off if she didn’t... couldn’t have succumbed to such decadent savagery if she didn’t.

His sight was still marred.

His jaw ached from the damn ball. 

His fingers throbbed from some of his fingernails being ripped out with pliers. He knew more injuries were scattered over his pale flesh like a gory canvas. Burns... scorched spots from electric shocks... welts... torn places where skin now did not reside.

His chest, he knew, was covered by congealed blood.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, he had passed out once again. Maybe she would return to at least pull the vibrating demon from his ass... wipe him down before her next delightfully deserved round of tormenting. It would be more than he deserved, but...  
  


His vendetta vixen, masked by despair.

Perhaps she was stalled, unsure how to proceed. She wasn’t some ruthless brute, some killer like him...she suffered from inconvenient kindness... love.   
No bloodlust driven Venus flytrap devouring humanity, Rey was forgiveness ... a prayer of redemption.

Cursed.

Ben Solo never understood, couldn’t fathom, but Armitage Hux did... he knew what he’d held and lost.

Rey wasn’t like the others...

Reborn by death and fear... by her anger.

Yes, it was faced toward him, but that wasn’t a horrendous fate. It was a long culmination of events that ultimately led to this set of moments.

It had crept up from within gut and vein radiating a profound realization that she was it... it for him. A man who never thought love was his to request... was sickened by the mere mention of the vulgar word.

He’d been so emotionally stunted, psychologically trigger happy. Now rendered incompetent, except when he felt her touch.

Violent or tender... it didn’t matter.

Rey appeared, he could hear the door creak. Her scent drifting into his nostrils, that intoxicating perfume he’d grown so fond of.

As she slowly freed his vision, he took her in, adjusting. Her attentions upon him had taken their toll, her soul filled somewhat, he could see the edges frayed.

Without a word, she left the room... but not for long. Returning with a rag and large bowl of water.

First she turned off and removed the vibrating device from his body. He relaxed. 

Then began wiping him down carefully, meticulous.

She would clean an area, leave to retrieve fresh water, begin on another area.   
  
He lost count how many trips she made.

Thankful.

He felt raw, sensitive.

Rey finished washing him, and went to work treating all his cuts, injuries she’d caused. She even stitched the deepest ones. He winced, trying not to move. He waited patiently for the ball to be removed from his aching mouth too.

She rubbed cream into and around his asshole, it numbed and cooled the irritated skin. Antibacterial goo went over every wound, each laceration, bandages. She did his face last.

Her eyes watery as she wiped his cheeks and brow.

The ball was finally removed.

She checked his mouth and put medication on his tongue, he assumed antibiotics given in case of infection. Guided water to his parched throat.

Bandaged his still cuffed hands.

Hux didn’t say a word, just followed every movement.

”I ...” she began. “I miss him...”

Him...? Hux faltered.

Ben?

”I miss the man who made me feel new and wanted, loved... who you were when we were together.” She sniffled. “You killed him like you did everyone else... like you killed me.”

Oh...

”is he still ...alive inside that body? Or will the ...urges, make you kill me as soon as I release you?” Her voice was fragile, her bottom lip trembling.   
  


Hux was truly a beast to have scarred this soft creature so horribly. “He... will always be part of me my love, our darkness and light are forever interwoven, always performing a tango fighting for dominance. I... have zero urge to see you gone. You can slit my throat even now, and my hand won’t raise to stop you.”

”but what I’ve done to you...” she closed her lids, lowering her head into her palms. “I let this take me over...”

”don’t you dare... I stained you with my actions, needs, you need not wallow in such muck or desperation any longer. Feel validated, washed of my pain, I feel no malicious intent. You are benevolence and something pure even now, or those tears wouldn’t fall my love. I am calmer and more content in this agony than I have been my entire life. Even when they died in my grip, upon my knife... you are cherished.” Hux gave her a small smile.  
  


Rey fumbled with the final restraints. “I will get you to the bathroom so you can relieve yourself properly, you can brush your teeth, and I’ll grab your clothes.”

They made their way slowly down the hall, his arm around her waist.   
  


Rey wondering if she was making a fatal mistake...


	31. Forgiveness is a virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey bit her lip, kept shifting her feet. Hux didn’t pay her any mind. He knew why she was nervous... what was cycling through her brain as she stood in the doorway. He sighed, finished combing his unruly hair. No one had reason to worry about the last few days, Rey had seen to that. After her... ordeal, no one would. Assuming she needed time with him. How right they were, but for very different reasons.

“I am not going to retaliate Rey, it would be quite hypocritical of me.” Hux stated turning towards her.

She looked so fragile and fierce at the same time.

Ready to bolt...

Ready to scratch his eyes out...

Ready to burst into tears or scream...

”I swear, I love you Rey...” he offered.

She scoffed.   
  


She left him to head in the direction of his kitchen.

He observed silently as she pulled down plates, glasses. She retrieved items to prepare sandwiches, pp&j, he wasn’t picky at this point.

” I can’t forgive you...” she shook her head as she spread the strawberry jelly across the first piece. “I would be a fucking dumbass to forgive you... I need to hate you, I want to hate you, why can’t I ?!” She yelled it at the jelly.

Hux nodded. “Because you are the first person besides my dear mother to truly love me... me. You knew me differently, you didn’t shy away when my tendencies made brief appearances. You haven’t killed me despite being completely justified to do so. You are a better being than I am... any of us.”

Rey sobbed. She finished adding jelly to the second sandwich.

”here!” She shoved the plate at him. “Eat! You ...you need to eat.” Her words softened. She sniffled as she chomped into her own meal.

He contemplates killing her. But that thought left a foul taste in his mouth, it was an empty threat... even if she attacked him right now, he’d let her succeed... wouldn’t defend himself.

”you don’t have to forgive me Rey, I don’t deserve the honor.” He sat his empty plate in the sink, ran water to wash it. “Will you help Ben get out of prison?”

She shrugged. “No... I don’t think so. He hurt so many women.”

”I’m a far worse creature than Ben Solo, he never actually killed anyone.” He pointed out.

”I don’t love him...” She replied, her body tense.

She loved him.

Still loved him...

Insane.

Hux gave her a side glance. “He has no idea what I’ve done. That I set him up, a few times. I was actually shocked he saw the inside of a cell. Karma is a vicious cunt at times it seems. He sits in a cell... I enjoyed a taste of my own tactics at the hand of the only woman my heart beat for. I am so sorry I murdered you... thought I had to... I’m glad I failed.”

She drew closer. “I shouldn’t want you to touch me...”

Her shaking hands found his face, held his cheeks. “You still look like you... the you who made me feel so treasured. It’s so... frustrating. It’s torture...burns me inside out.”

He leaned into the touch. “Tell me what you want...”

”you claim the urge is gone? But, is that simply in my case or with everyone? Or will you stalk and prey on someone else?” She questioned.

He understood.

”I can’t answer that, I don’t feel the urge now... in this moment. You? No, definitely not an issue. You were dead... it destroyed me. I wanted to take it back... perhaps the universe listened.” He smiled. “All I have the urge to do right now, despite my aching body, is kiss you... hold you.”

Rey whimpered. Tears stinging.

But, she pulled him closer still, let her trembling lips press against his.   
  
He winced as the pressure hit his broken skin. Pulling away, “I want... you to destroy every trace of... them. The others. Destroy the garden... the stones. Burn this house down, every fragment you used. The barn... all the items that caused suffering. I want to go home, and never see this place again... I want Ben to suffer too. You are my monster now... you owe me.” She straightened, trying to sound strong. “I read every word... I know what you have been...”

Hux smirked, “my leash is yours my dear.”


	32. Facing the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was sick. Sick of concrete... sick of denials... sick of his family not believing him... sick of being raped and beaten... his money meant nothing here now. His name only spurred them on... monsters the lot of them. Cackling demons decorated with scars and tattoos. He thought he and the warden had an arrangement. Especially after Rey turned up alive! He hurt women... true, but he hadn’t killed anyone! She could speak for him on that?! Armitage believed him... he was sure of it, but it seemed like no one else did! Ben rubbed the cream the nurse gave him between his cheeks, fuck he was still so raw and sore. He was no one now... His cell not as cushy now that his good stuff was pilfered from him. “Solo!” The guard yelled. “You have a visitor!” Ben questioned who... no one but his lawyer came anymore.

Ben sauntered in limping.   
  


When he saw who waited, he was taken aback.   
  


At the plain grey table was Armitage Hux... and Rey?!

Rey offered a smile as he approached. His wrists and ankles shackled. “Hello Ben.”

He was stunned.

”Rey? You... you came here? To see me?” He swallowed, his tongue darted out weakly to lick his bottom lip. “You got my flowers?”

She nodded. Armitage having confessed disposal of the gift during one of their marathon chats recently. “I did... very thoughtful of you, though ...a bit tasteless considering what you did to me.”

Ben let his eyes drift down, shamed. “I really am sorry I hurt you Rey. I have always been thoughtless... selfish. I hurt a lot of people in my life. I regret your pain though. I was so relieved you were ok. That you were alive.”

Rey took Hux’s hand, noticing how Ben flinched seeing her action. “So was Tage.”   
  


Ben attempted to offer a smile, but his face hurt. Still bruised pretty badly. “I see you two picked up where you left off, that’s good I guess.”

”yes... we have reconnected. I feel reborn in some ways, thanks to him... and he does too. He asked me if I would be speaking on your behalf like your lawyer keeps requesting.” Rey stated. 

  
Ben sat straighter. Rey was going to help get him out of here?

”did you remember who took you? Are you going to speak for me?” Ben sounded frantic. It was a tiny sliver of hope.   
  


Hux looked menacing, as he eyeballed his former rival.

Ben felt quite like a bug...

A doomed ...tiny ...fucked bug.   
  
“I think not Solo.” Hux winked at Rey.

Rey’s expression in response frightened Ben... it fucking scared him. Her eyes wild with something... something he couldn’t name. “No...?” Ben said weakly.

”no...” responded Rey. “You deserve to wilt away here Ben... for all of them. For me... you made me vulnerable to a monster. You used and destroyed people with not a care... they were entertainment... useful... not people.”

”Rey! ... I did awful shit, but you knew me! I am no killer!” Ben stuttered.   
  
She smirked. “I know that...”

He felt at a confounding disadvantage somehow. “You do...?”

” I do...” she leaned close enough for him to feel her warm breath against his ear. “I know you’re not a killer... because he is. He killed me... he killed Bazine...sort of ...he put her poor suffering sister out of her misery... he killed Ashley... many many others... he killed the bodies... but you’ve been murdering their spirits ...you’re just as much of the hideous beast that lived in him. You were just too arrogant to put down the prey you hunted. Like me... but I am here. And not the waif you trotted around anymore... I felt real, deep, bleeding love. You have never suffered from such bliss Ben... and you will die here knowing he’s free, happy, thriving, and owns my heart.”

Ben fumed, face reddening, his mouth opened to retaliate.

”he runs your company now you know... has your family’s respect... the media adores him and congratulated him when we married... he has me.” Rey gleamed as she sat back.

”you?! He?! I’ll tell them... I’ll tell them all!” He roared. “I am innocent! How can you defend a murderer?!”

”that man died at my hand, buried alive... bled... purged by love... he crucified himself as a gesture of reconciliation, Armitage is devoted to me. I see who he was... is... and can be... he showed me his true face. The sweet... the sensual... the ugly truths... he is on my leash until he dies. He’s promised. You however only gave empty promises, you have never been honest in your haunted empty life! You can’t hurt anyone in here... you get to feel violated and degraded. Good... suffer.” Rey stood to leave. 

  
Hux was hard as a rock.

She was awe and rage. He was so proud.

”no!” Ben yelled.

Diving at her fruitless, only to be tackled by guards and knocked out.

Hux slipped the guard near the door a few grand. Ben would have multiple visitors in his cell over the next few weeks... If he lasted that long. Hux predicted Rey’s first and only true kill would be Ben Solo... dead at his own hand in his cell.

”I don’t feel anything...” she mumbled against his sweaty chest.

Hux kissed her hair.   
  


“shouldn’t I...?” She snifled.

”should a lion mourn the antelope...? Should the wolf regret devouring the sheep...?” He soothes. “You are a Phoenix... he was a rampant disease. You cured the world of one less flippant greedy whore in expensive suits. You also cured me... do regret that too?”

”no... I just wonder if it was cruel. But, then I already know it was unfair. I should have turned you in or killed you. But... I couldn’t let you go.” She nuzzled close, let her hand wander down to lazily stroke his half awake cock. “I hate you some days... loathe you others, yes there’s a vibrant difference. Other days I feel so blessed to love you and feel loved by you... still other days I mourn the Rey that died. I know at some level you succeeded in murdering me... she was dead. I am both though. Her... me. Just as you are him... and you. Ben isn’t you. I see you trying to be better. I saw you offer up yourself to atone if I needed it. You never sought revenge for my deeds.” Rey cried a little.   
  
“I never will... you buried the urges. All I see is you. We are a bit violent to each other as the need arises... we are ruthless to anyone who impedes on our bubble of lust and love. But, we are also the softest ...warm and protective. I feel everything for you... you do make me better.” Hux held her tight.   
  


Ben had lasted only 5 weeks before he hung himself. The guards presented his confession letter upon discovering the body. He took credit for a lot he never did, but of course only two knew that.   
The press swallowed it down, his family attempted reparations to victim’s families, his funeral only attended by his family.   
  


Rey didn’t cry when the news broke... it was a while later. And only because of slight guilt.   
  
Hux was hers. It had to be this way. Someone had to take the blame so police would stop looking.   
  


The farm was demolished and burned. Hux used something to dispose of the bodies and bones. 

The stones crushed. 

They began a life together after a huge wedding. A long honeymoon, traveling the world took months. Hux felt Rey needed the distraction and reward.

She still hated him.

She still loved him.

She still held his leash... and if she needed the monster to rise, she knew he would for her.


End file.
